


as long as skies are blue

by theboyfriendstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, a bit of angst and a bit of fluff because otherwise the fic wouldn't be complete, there's also pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Summer Camp!AU. Louis has been a football instructor at Lake District Camp for three years when twenty-year old Harry Styles - the latest addition to the counseling team - stumbles not so gracefully into his life. It’s not that Harry is everything Louis can’t stand-except. He is. But that doesn’t stop him from walking in on the naked boy too many times for it to be a coincidence.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as skies are blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsontheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/gifts).



> Written for [crimsontheory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/gifts), who gave me this prompt: _CAMP COUNSELORS!! Louis has been working at this little kids summer camp for a few years, and this coming year Harry is the newbie. Louis teaches football. Harry teaches arts and crafts._
> 
> I changed it just a bit, hope you don't mind :)
> 
> Also thank you to my amazing beta [cocutsa](http://cocutsa.tumblr.com/), for helping me out, and without whom this story would have never been finished in time.
> 
> Title from Calvin Harris' 'Summer'.

Louis would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to the summer vacation for the past ten months. And he’d also be lying if he said that it wasn’t even because he finally got a two-month break from Uni. Well, that was partly true; it was nice to finally be able to kick back and relax after ten months of non-stop studying (as if). The beginning of summer meant the beginning of his remotely easy one-month summer job.

He found out about it from his best mate Zayn, who had been looking for summer jobs for the both of them three years prior. It started two weeks before their graduation, before they had to leave for Uni. Zayn was going to study Art in London, and Louis wanted nothing more than to be a professional footie player.

That proved to be more difficult than it seemed, so he dropped the whole ‘professional player’ dream and settled for studying to get his degree in theater/drama, to aspire his long life dream (notice the sarcasm) and become a drama teacher for high school kids. Loving drama and theatre was the one gay cliché he allowed himself.

And now here he is, with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a large suitcase at his feet as he waits in the parking lot of the local library for the two buses to arrive. The lot is filled with children from the age of ten all the way up seventeen.

Two buses for fifty people are supposed to arrive any time now, pick everyone up and drive them to Lake District, where the camping grounds were located.

There are about eighty children attending, most of them teenagers, and twenty counselors that are part of the staff.

Louis is looking forward to take part in the one-month program because he gets the opportunity to play football and he’ll earn quite a generous amount of money for it.

“Why are you making that face?” Zayn questions as he comes to a halt next to him, dropping his bags on the pavement at his feet.

“I really have to go for a wee but I don’t want the bus to leave without me.” Louis answers, turning his face to look at him.

Yes, he is a twenty-two year old adult, crossing his legs and on the verge of jumping around like a five-year old.

“Jesus, Lou, just go inside, they won’t leave without you.”

“Thanks mate.” Louis breathes before he sprints off towards the entrance of the large building.

The bathroom is on the first floor, and Louis checks to make sure that the buses haven’t arrived yet before he steps inside. There are two urinals at the other end of the room, and someone is already occupying one of them.

Louis can wait. Well, he _would_ wait if he had some manners and maybe a stronger bladder. He doesn’t care if he seems creepy for peeing at the same time with a complete stranger; he just feels like he’s about to explode.

 _It is what it is_ , he thinks before he steps in front of the urinal and unzips his pants. He’s not even half done when he suddenly feels something warm dripping down his leg and _what the fuck._ The stranger just _peed_ on him.

“Oops!” he says and Louis sees red.

“Hi? What the fuck?” Louis curses, giving himself a shake and putting it back in his pants before turning to the stranger.

He’s taller than him, probably a head or so, and is horribly dressed.

_Who the fuck wears neon green Nikes and cuffed jeans? And what is that ridiculous farmer hat? And the shirt? What is this person?_

“It was an accident- it slipped and-“

Louis scoffs and doesn’t spare the stranger another glance as he walks over to the sink to wipe his leg off and wash his hands. The guy is still there when he leaves the bathroom, his good mood from before ruined.

The buses are in the parking lot and people are already loading their bags inside when he gets there. Zayn is still waiting at the same place he’d left him, like the good friend he is.

“We’re assigned to Bus One.” Zayn informs him and Louis picks up his suitcase, not saying anything.

“Seriously mate, what’s with the face this morning?”

“A rice farmer just peed on my fucking leg, that’s what happened. Thank God I’m wearing shorts or else I would’ve gone home to change, I swear.”

“Drama queen.” Zayn shakes his head before they start walking towards the first bus.

After they flash their IDs to one of the camp directors they step into the bus with bright smiles and ready to greet any new children they see. There are a lot of familiar faces, mostly teens, who are excited to get away from their parents for a month.

Louis’ personal favorite is Niall, a sixteen-year-old boy with crooked teeth and whose laugh is contagious. He played guitar at campfires and he was great at footie, and Louis also suspected that he had a tiny crush on Zayn. There was no way he took Zayn’s horribly organized art classes just because he was interested in _Art._

“Did you hear there’s a new guy in staff this year to replace Josh?” Perrie asks as soon as she steps onto the bus with a massive Michael Kors purse and sits down across from them.

“What happened to Josh?” Zayn asks, frowning.

“He’s got a child on the way with that girlfriend of his.”

“The one with the neck tattoo, right?”

Perrie nods. “Anyway, Jade’s on the other bus and she texted me that he looks really young, but he’s really hot.”

“That’s creepy.” Louis says. Zayn and Perrie scoff at once. Louis knows it’s too late to stop them from going off about Greg.

“Look who’s talking. Louis, you literally followed Greg to the showers last year and _watched_ him.”

“Hey, in my defense, I showered too-“

“With your clothes on.” Zayn interjects.

“In the middle of the night.” Perrie adds.

“I hate you.” Louis mumbles and turns his head to the window. He had to endure them for three hours, and then another thirty days after that.

He could do this.

As expected, the buses arrive at the campgrounds three and a half hours later. Ten members of the staff are already there, waiting to greet everyone and help the other adults out with the kids.

“Liam, mate!” Louis exclaims as soon as he saw him helping a girl find her suitcase.

“Louis! Hi!” he says excitedly, then pulled him into a friendly hug.

“How’ve you been?” Louis asks and takes a step back to let him do his job.

Liam is the guidance counselor of the camp, always ready to help anyone out in case they have anything on their mind. He’s tall, muscly and nice. Louis once had a dream about Liam fucking him against the wall of his cabin. That was when he thought Liam might be gay, or at least bi. But as it turned out, he was (and still is) in a relationship with a female. He comes from Manchester, just like Eleanor and Jesy, the two swimming instructors.

“Well, if it isn’t Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis rolls his eyes so hard they almost fall out of their sockets before he turns around to face Nick. Nick is, in Louis’ opinion, completely useless; all he does is play music on their ‘dance nights’. And the music he plays isn’t even that good (again, in Louis’ opinion).

Dance nights are hosted basically every Saturday night in the main room of the big lodge in the middle of the campground. Only kids (well, teenagers) over sixteen are allowed inside because it usually takes place after ten pm. The oldest ones are eighteen and Louis may or may not have already had sex with two of them. If one of the camp directors had found that out last summer, he would’ve been kicked out.

“Well, if it isn’t grandpa Grimshaw.” Louis shoots back.

“Ah, still a chipper bloke, I see.” Nick says sarcastically and half-heartedly shakes Louis’ hand.

“Still old, I see.”

Nick lets go of his hand and turns around to leave. Louis rolls his eyes again before he walks over to a fifteen year old to help him with his luggage.

People greet him left and right - he likes to think that he’s the most loved staff member by the kids attending (he is, they had a poll every year at the end of every week). Well, that might be because he let the teenagers attending the dance nights have beer, but no one had to know that. If the directors knew everything he’d done, he would’ve gone home on his second day, three years ago.

Ben’s voice booms through the main speakers, asking everyone to gather at the meeting place behind the main lodge so they could sort out the sleeping arrangements. Louis usually bunked with Liam and Zayn bunked with Josh, but now that Josh was gone, he’d most likely bunk with the new guy; whoever that was.

Louis starts to walk towards the meeting place, and stops by the large pinboard right next to the entrance to look for the cabin he was assigned to.

The kids are already sitting on the grass at their usual meeting place, happily chatting and eager to learn who they would be bunked with. The cabins were for four people, having two bunk beds. The bathroom was a whole other building, one for five cabins (it was quite big; six showers, five toilet cubicles and four sinks). The directors slept in the main lodge, whereas the other members of the staff also slept in cabins, two in each one.

Liam starts reading the names and cabin numbers off the list. The introductions would occur later that evening, when everyone would gather in the canteen for presentation night.

“Now that I’ve read each of your names and you know which cabin you’re assigned to, I’m going to explain how everything works. Counselors have a cabin assigned, so you respond to them. If you have any trouble you report it to them and they’ll try to fix it.”

Louis knows he’s number four, since he read it on the board a few minutes ago. He can’t keep a smile off his face when he sees the oldest boys of the camp walking towards him. Their names are George, Jaymi, JJ and Josh.

He shakes hands with all four of them and once everyone has found their counselor, Liam starts reading off the rules.

“These rules do not only apply to the kids, but also to the members of staff. That includes counselors, directors and everyone else. There is no smoking, no alcohol, or any type of drugs allowed on the campgrounds. Whoever is caught doing any of these things will be sent home. Breakfast is at nine, lunch is at two, and dinner is at eight. You can view and attend any activities you want throughout the day. The schedule will be up by the entrance of the canteen every morning. Lights out at eleven, except on dance nights. You are absolutely forbidden to leave the campgrounds at any time because there are bears in the woods and we would very much like to give you back to your parents in one piece. Does anyone have any questions? Yes?”

The guy raising his hand lets it fall next to his body and speaks up:

“Will there be cabin searches?”

Everyone groans and Louis smirks.

“Yes, each counselor will be with your shortly after you’ve settled in to do a cabin search and make sure you don’t have anything on you. If you do, I suggest you come clean right now.”

Louis rolls his eyes because the rules put up by their directors are plain ridiculous. There is no way they will deny him the right to smoke a fag or a blunt from time to time. Each counselor bends the rules anyway.

“Now, if there are no further questions, I’d like to ask each counselor to lead their group to their cabin and we’ll see you at dinner for presentation night.” Liam finishes and smiles.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest, and then turns to his group and asks them to follow him to their cabin. It’s not far away from the main lodge, which is great because that means it’s not far away from Louis’ own cabin. Louis just doesn’t want to have to walk a long distance every morning at eight, when there’s a horn ringing through the speakers.

“This is your cabin and I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.”

“Is the checkup really necessary?” George asks as he places his suitcase on the bottom left bunk.

“Yes, Shelley, it is.” was the last thing Louis said before he exited the cabin. He just wants to collapse on his bed because his arms are starting to get numb from carrying his suitcase around so much.

He finds his own cabin not long after that, and he isn’t even surprised when he sees Liam already settled in on his usual bed. His bags are opened and he’s in the process of placing his clothes in the closet when Louis steps in.

He drops his bags by his bed and slumps down on it, sighing. He could go for a spliff right about now. After he makes a mental note to himself to go by Zayn’s cabin to light one up, he gets up from the bed and starts unpacking.

He pretends to listen to Liam talking about how excited he is for the summer while he arranges his shoes by the foot of his bed.

“I’ll be over at Zayn’s if anyone needs me.” He tells Liam ten minutes later, after he’s done unpacking and kicks his bags under his bed.

Liam nods to let him know that he heard him, and then Louis is out the door again. He makes a detour and stops by his groups’ cabin for the inspection.

He doesn’t bother knocking on the door before he enters, and that is proven to be unnecessary anyway because the four boys aren’t doing anything suspicious. Jaymi and JJ are watching something George showed them on Youtube, and Josh still isn’t done unpacking.

Louis doesn’t really agree with the camp’s stupid policy of not allowing cigarettes, because everyone should have the right to go for a fag from time to time. He gets it when it comes to the under aged children, but the staff? That was ridiculous. The rules are the only thing he doesn’t like about the camp.

“What’s that?” he asks when he spots a small silver corner peaking out from under George’s blanket.

“What’s what?” JJ innocently questions and Louis snorts, pulling the blanket back, revealing a metal box.

“I think it’s weed, innit?”

Louis opens the box to reveal that it is indeed filled with a small pack of marijuana and four small papers.

“Not a smart place to put it.” He says and presses his tongue into his cheek as he smiles.

“You’re fucking stupid!” Jaymi exclaims and looks at George. “You put the fucking _drugs_ under the _blanket?_ ”

“I panicked! Louis, please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Louis assures them. “I’ll just confiscate this… for safety reasons.”

“That’s twenty pounds worth of weed.” George points out.

Louis shrugs and buries the box in the back pocket of his already too tight jeans.

“Dinner is in an hour and I hope for your sake that you won’t smoke anything else in the cabin. At least go out to the lake or summat. Don’t get me in trouble.” Louis warns and points at them, almost laughing at himself because _who is he kidding_ , he’s worse than four eighteen year old boys.

He leaves them after that and walks straight to Zayn’s cabin, ready to light up a spliff and kick off the summer his way.

He doesn’t knock before he steps inside. It’s a bad habit of his; not knocking before entering a room. You’d think he’d learned by now, what with all the explicit scenes he’d walked in on in his twenty-two years of life.

Zayn is fixing his hair in a fucking compact mirror and his roommate is turned around, arranging his stuff in the closet. He turns around and-

“No.” Louis says when he sees him. “No fucking way.”

It’s the fucking hipster dude from the bathroom. The one with the hideous neon green Nikes and the ridiculous farmer hat.

“What?” Zayn asks, confused. The guy stares at him and he’s fucking blushing. He’s a grown man (even though he barely looks legal), and he’s _blushing._

Louis wants to punch him square in the face. But he also kind of wants to get on his knees for him.

“Hi.” The boy (man?) says and has the _audacity_ to hold his hand out.

“You peed on my leg this morning.” Louis points out and Zayn bursts out laughing.

“Sorry about that. It slipped.”

“It _slipped?_ ” Louis snorts. “Your cock slipped? And how old are you?”

He’s not asking because he wants to know whether he’d go to jail if (hypothetically speaking) he’d fuck him into the mattress. He’s not. He’s asking because the camp only hires people over eighteen. And this boy barely looks like it.

“I’m twenty. I’m Harry. And you are?”

“I didn’t ask for your name.”

“He’s Louis.” Zayn says and Louis throws him a look.

“I came here bearing weed, but I see how it is.”

Harry’s eyes widen and Louis wants to face-palm himself for saying it out loud.

Louis hopes Harry’s big mouth isn’t used for telling on people, but for something completely different. He’s not even sure why he’s so attracted to someone who had peed on his leg a few hours prior.

But Harry has plump pink lips, and his long legs look delicious in those black skinny jeans. Louis wouldn’t mind having them wrapped around his head.

“You’re not going to tell anyone about it, are you?” he asks and Harry shakes his head quickly.

“No. Uh- of course not. I was j-just going out, actually. To meditate. You can smoke if you want.” Harry stutters and Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry grabs a rolled orange mat from the foot of his bed and smiles at Zayn before he leaves the cabin. Louis has no idea how he’ll be able to meditate or whatever in those skinny jeans.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Louis asks and sits down on the bed next to Zayn.

“You were undressing him with your eyes.”

“Was not.”

“He’s straight.”

“What?” Louis asks, pulling out the box. “How do you know?”

“He put a framed picture of him and a blonde bird.” Zayn says and points out the picture on Harry’s drawer.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna fuck someone who peed on my leg. That’s fucking disgusting.”

“I’d fuck him.”

“You’re straight.”

“Yeah, but I’d turn gay for him. Should’ve seen what clothes he brought with him. Yoga pants, tank tops and all that shit.”

Louis rolls his eyes and opens the box, handing it to Zayn so he could go lock the door while Zayn rolls one.

“Where’d you get this, anyway? Thought you said you wouldn’t spend money on drugs anymore.”

“Ha.”

Louis sits back down and waits for Zayn to finish rolling the joint.

“I brought my own stuff, but since I caught my group hiding it, I thought why not?”

“You’re fuckin’ weird.”

“Don’t act like you hate the free weed.” Louis laughs and takes the joint from Zayn, waiting for him to light it up. They don’t have time for each of them to smoke one, because dinner is soon and they won’t be able to sober up by then anyway.

They’re laughing and arguing about whether you can sweat in the shower if it’s too hot ten minutes in.

It’s something they’ve been doing since year 11, when Zayn first tried weed at a party. He then proceeded to buy five grams and gave some of it to Louis. Ever since then, they’ve had a habit of getting together at least once a week to smoke a few blunts and drink. You could call it some sort of a ‘tradition’.

“But _how_ can you say that you sweat in the fucking shower? I swear to God, Lou-“

The doorknob jingles and they stop to stare at it. There is a knock on the door and someone is asking them to open up.

“It’s Harry.” Zayn whispers and giggles into Louis’ neck.

“The emu. Harry the emu bird.” Louis laughs and turns his head to look at the door.

“I can hear everything you’re saying.”

They laugh again and Louis gets up from the bed to go open the door. Harry is waiting outside with the mat rolled up under his arm.

“My God, it reeks in here.” Harry says and coughs, closing the door behind him.

“Ever smoked weed before?” Louis questions, sitting back down next to Zayn.

“I haven’t. It’s not good for you.”

Louis bursts out laughing and almost falls over because _what even is Harry._

Harry opens up a window before he takes off his hat and sunglasses, placing them on the drawer by the bed. His hair is longer than Louis had imagined and _fuck,_ of course he’d put a headband on.

“Fucking hipsters.” Louis mumbles and Harry turns to look at him, actually looking offended.

“I’m not a hipster.”

“That’s exactly what one would say.”

Harry shakes his head and mumbles something under his breath that Louis is sure is offensive. He chooses to ignore it and put out the joint instead.

He gets up from the bed and stretches, even though he hasn’t been sleeping. He then laughs at his own stupidity and tells Zayn that he’ll see him a bit later at dinner, and then at presentation night.

Liam is gone by the time Louis is back in his cabin, not that Louis minds; it’s better this way, actually because Louis can lay down for a bit and try to sober up.

He’s woken up by someone rudely shaking his shoulder, and when he opens his eyes Liam is hovering over him with an annoying smile on his face.

“It’s time for dinner, Louis. You fell asleep.”

“Oh.” Louis mumbles and sits up, cracking his back.

“Hey, random question. Are my eyes by any chance red?” he asks Liam once they’ve started walking towards the main lodge.

“No. Why?”

“No reason. Didn’t want to seem too tired.”

“You smoked weed, didn’t you.” Liam says.

“I may have.”

“Next time invite me, yeah?”

“Liam Payne? Smoking illegal drugs on camp property?” Louis teases in a low voice because there are people around them who are also going to the canteen.

Liam nudges him in the ribs and they walk up the stairs before entering. Louis can already smell the food and he realizes he’s incredibly hungry, probably from the weed.

They get in line for mac and cheese, and then sit down at an empty table with their filled trays. Louis always feels like he’s back in school every time he sits down at these tables.

Zayn and Harry join them a few minutes later, soon after followed by Perrie and Jade. They’re in the middle of a debate about mozzarella sticks when Nick and Lou (who does face painting for the little children and sometimes teaches older girls about makeup) join them at the table.

Louis thinks his eyes are going to fall out of their sockets from how much eye rolling he’s already done today.

“Styles.” Nick grins and Louis looks confused, before he sees that Nick is talking to Harry, who is clearly smiling from ear to ear.

“Grimmy.”

Louis is going to throw up.

“Haven’t seen you in days. Where’d you run off to?”

“Do you guys know each other?” Jesy asks and sits down at the table, pushing her tray to the right so Leigh Anne can sit down and occupy the last seat.

“We know each other quite well.” Nick answers in a suggestive tone.

Harry blushes and Zayn throws Louis a smirk. Louis responds with a growl that was supposed to be threatening, but wasn’t.

“You’re together?” Zayn asks.

“What? No.” Harry rushes and Nick laughs.

“Although you do have a thing for older men, Harold.”  

Louis snorts at that. “I don’t think you even fit the old category. Maybe ancient.”

“You’re halfway there, then.” Nick says and Harry lets out a laugh before slapping his own hand over his mouth.

Louis decides he hates them both.

Perrie starts up a conversation that Louis isn’t interested in and dinner goes by quickly that way. The staff sets up all the chairs so that they’re in a big circle, and soon enough everyone is back in their seats.

Presentation night is boring, in Louis’ opinion. It’s just everyone introducing themselves, and then saying three random facts that describe them the best.

“My name is Niall. And, uh, I’m sixteen years old. I like playing guitar, eating and… um, art.”

Louis snorts and turns his head to look at Zayn, who shoots him a confused look.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn whispers and Louis shakes his head.

“He likes _art?_ Are you serious? He’s so obvious, it’s embarrassing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s got a crush on you, bro.”

“Who?” Zayn looks towards Niall, who’s handing the microphone over to a girl next to him. “Wha-  _Niall_?”

“No, my mom.” Louis answers sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think so. He’s straight. Remember when I caught him fingering Alison behind that tree last year? And I’m not gay.”

“Who said anything about you being gay? Are you implying that you’d like something to happen there?”

“What? No! Of course not! He’s six years younger than me.”

Louis doesn’t respond because Zayn is sometimes just too stupid. He’s about to tell him off for that, when a raspy voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

“My name is Harry Styles. I like, um… music, yoga and cats.”

“You like pussy, then?”

Okay, that wasn’t meant to come out of Louis’ mouth, but it did anyway.

Harry turns red and doesn’t look his way, but mutters what Louis is 100% sure is a ‘no’. When Louis gets his turn he says that he likes footie, partying (of course) and that he has seven siblings.

The night comes to a close around ten, and Louis couldn’t be happier. He just wants to go back to his cabin and sleep for a few hours. Tomorrow’s the first day he’ll start giving footie lessons and he needs all the energy he can get because playing football with young boys (and some girls) isn’t as easy and relaxing as it sounds.

-

The next morning Louis wakes up because there’s a loud trumpet noise coming from outside. He groans when he realizes it’s the daily alarm that blares through the speakers.

He turns on his stomach and buries his face in the pillow. Waking up is definitely his least favorite thing to do during summer - or any other part of the year, actually.

He’s not at all surprised when Liam barges in, wearing a pair of joggers, a loose tank top that shows off his biceps and a pair of black Nikes. He’s sweating and panting, and Louis wonders if he’s gone mad.

“Did you go for a run?”

“Yeah.” Liam smiles and sits down on the bed, wiping his forehead off with a towel.

“At eight in the morning.”

“Well, it’s eight right now, but I started at six.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do than going for a run alone at six in the morning? Like maybe sleeping?”

“Oh, I didn’t go alone. I went with Harry. He invited me, actually.”

“Of _course_ he did.” Louis says and rolls his eyes, sitting up properly on the bed.

They go to the common bathroom outside together, where they bump into Zayn, who’s halfway done with fixing his hair.

“You went jogging too?” Zayn asks when he eyes Liam.

Louis answers for Liam, who goes to the showers. Louis would shower after he’d done coaching the kids, so he settles for washing his armpits and spraying cologne on himself.

He brushes his teeth and is about to spit out the contents of his mouth when he sees something in the mirror that makes him choke.

He spits out into the sink and nonchalantly starts fixing his hair as Harry walks to the sink next to him, wearing only a towel around his waist. You’d think he’d have more decency.

But it’s just.

He has _tattoos._ A lot of them. Everywhere. And his _arms_.

Louis changed his mind about fucking him. He’d _definitely_ fuck him, but with a gag in his mouth, so no stupidities would be able to come out.

“Why do you have a moth on your stomach?” Louis asks, because apparently he forgot his brain-to-mouth filter at home.

“It’s a butterfly.” Harry answers and it really isn’t necessary of him to turn his body to face Louis properly.

Except. It is. Because he has a defined stomach, but also love handles and Louis wonders _how_ and _why._ He ignores Harry after that (because he doesn’t want to get a semi before breakfast - it’s been too long since he had sex in his opinion; two months is a LONG time) and goes straight back to his cabin to drop off his stuff and dress up for the day.

He goes with a pair of black Vans, black shorts and an Adidas shirt, just to piss of Harry, who seems like a very big Nike enthusiast. It’s stupid and immature of him, he knows that, but he has too much fun with this already.

He knows he doesn’t have any right to laugh at the way Harry dresses since he looks like a homeless man half the time.

“Long night?” Nick asks later at breakfast, when Harry sits down next to him with a pained expression.

“No. Went for a run this morning and I’m tired. I just need some vitamins.”

Louis scoffs. “Who forced you to go for a run at six in the morning?”

“I would’ve invited you too, but you don’t look like the type of person who’d enjoy physical exercise-”

“I’m the fucking footie coach!”

“-if you’re not getting paid for it.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No, he’s calling you lazy. Which you are.” Nick says, even though no one asked him.

“Was I talking to you?” Louis asks, and he’s well aware that he’s acting like a baby but he can’t help it. Nick Grimshaw and Harry Styles might as well take each other by the hand and go be hipsters somewhere else.

“Aw, is baby Tommo gettin’ angry?” Nick asks and laughs, shaking his head as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Louis ignores him for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast everyone has an hour to rest before the activities start. Louis spends it by having a smoke with Zayn behind a big tree by the lake.

When he gets back to his cabin, Liam is gone, which probably means that he’s already out and about, supervising the activities that are about to start, ready to help anyone in need.

Louis sprays some cologne on himself to make the smoke smell go away before he grabs his water bottle and the list containing the names of everyone who signed up, and then leaves the cabin.

There already are kids swarming what is supposed to be the football field; it’s a managed area with two proper goals and some white paint sprayed on the grass to make it look more real.

It’s not like they’re going to play games all the time, just by the end of the day when training is over and the kids want a bit of competition. There’s a championship in the last week, and everyone is always excited about that.

“Hello everyone!” Louis greets excitedly and lets the bottle fall next to the flag at the corner of the field. He looks down at his list and asks everyone to line up.

“I’m going to call out your names to get to know you guys a little better, okay? I’ll probably call you by your last names because some of you have the same first name.”

There were twenty-two kids who had signed up for his class, and Louis is proud of it because football practice was the most attended activity in camp. Three kids must’ve switched activities, because last year he had twenty-five.

As he calls out the names and looks up, he realizes that there are twenty guys and two girls, which means that there were thee girls less than last year.

He already knows most of the kids by their names, and is happy to see Niall there, but he is sure that as soon as it’s over he’s going to rush to Zayn’s arts and crafts class.

He starts the practice with a few laps around the pitch marked with white paint, and watches the kids (he’s used to calling them that, even though half of them are already teenagers) run around as he plays with his whistle.

Practice goes by quickly, as usual, and Louis is about to blow the whistle to let them know that the two hours are already over when one of the boys tries to score a goal but misses by a long shot. This causes the ball to fly over the goal and some trees, completely disappearing towards the lake.

Louis sighs and blows the whistle.

“Alright everyone, practice is over. I’ll see you at five!”

Everyone grabs their stuff and leaves, one by one.

Louis turns around and finally starts heading in the direction of the ball. It’s really hot outside and he wants to shower, but he needs to get the damn ball because one boy couldn’t resist the urge to kick it one last time and prove his ability to play football.

He turns right by a tree and starts walking down the main road that leads to the lake, and since the lake is the lowest point of the entire campgrounds, the ball must’ve rolled all the way down to the pier.

Louis sometimes hates his life.

And just when he thinks things can’t get worse, he sees a group of people setting up their mats right on the pier.

He remembers that yoga is right before lunch, and then one more time after. He spots Harry in the front, rolling out his neon orange mat.

_What is it with him and neon colors?_

Louis shakes his head as he continues walking. He spots the ball right by the stairs, so he hurries to get it.

He almost gasps when he spots the three girls that had ditched his football practice in the very front, smiling and twirling their hair around their fingers as they talk to Harry.

They obviously don’t know Harry is not even remotely attracted to them, or females in general. And they’re _fifteen_ , for Christ’s sake!

“Louis!”

_Great_

He looks up after he takes the ball in his hands to see Harry and everyone else staring at him. Harry smiles brightly.

“Are you here to join my class?”

“No. I was just picking up the ball.”

“Come on! Grab a mat and join us.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather not.” He says in the sweetest voice possible, before he turns around and walks away.

“That’s alright. You’re probably not even bendy enough for the simple poses.” He hears Harry say and _okay._ He stops for a moment to grit his teeth before he starts walking away, choosing to be the bigger person for once in his life.

Louis has another football practice an hour after lunch, and once that’s over, he finally slumps down on his bed in his cabin. He’s too tired and sweaty to get up from it anytime soon. But he has to. Because it was his fault he chose to join the footie game at the end of the day. He’d usually let the kids play alone, and he’d be the referee.

Liam enters the cabin shortly after Louis picks up his towel and a change of clothes. He’s planning on going to shower, maybe get himself off against the shower wall, and then walk to dinner.

“Where are you coming from?” Louis asks when he sees Liam carrying a rolled mat under his arm.

“Yoga class.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“How even? Why? Last year no one could even be bothered to attend it.”

“Harry’s really nice and funny. And people like to relax.”

“This is ridiculous.” Louis shakes his head. He can’t believe this, so many people already being infatuated with Harry Styles, not even two days after he made an appearance.

“Well, I’m going to shower, so I’ll see you at dinner.” Louis says and walks out. He doesn’t like this one bit. What if people vote Harry for the ‘best staff member’ of the week? That would be unacceptable.

The bathroom is empty when he gets there, of course, since everyone seems to be attending that stupid yoga lesson, so he takes his time.

He folds his clothes on top of the sink and wraps a towel around his waist, before he walks into the other room to the showers.

Once he makes sure the water is warm enough he gets in, shutting the curtain behind him. He stays in the shower, under the stream of hot water, until his fingers start getting wrinkly and his skin is red.

He wraps a hand around his cock as he leans against the wall and tries jerking himself off, but to no use. He isn’t feeling it at all, mind blank of possible sexual scenarios.

After he stops the water he checks to make sure no one’s around before walking out of the shower and drying himself off in the process.

He checks himself out in the mirror by the sink, turning on his side to see how his ass stands up and smiling at himself.

He almost misses the sound of the door opening and someone walking in, but sees the reflection in the mirror and immediately turns to face Harry, covering his crotch with the towel in the process.

What an amazing timing Harry has.

“Oops, sorry.” Harry says, but doesn’t really look it.

“Next time learn to knock.” Louis mumbles and wraps the towel around his waist properly.

“It’s… a public bathroom.”

Louis rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair, not taking his eyes off of Harry. Harry, who’s dressed with skin tight yoga pants, an even tighter Nike tank top and those goddamned neon green Nikes. Not to mention the fact that his hair is held back by a fucking headband. Louis is going to scream.

He doesn’t bother to dress up in the bathroom, choosing to change in his own cabin instead. As he opens the door, Harry calls his name and he turns around to see what he wants.

“Nice ass.”

“Shut the fuck up.” he says before exiting the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

The last thing he hears is Harry’s annoying laughter. He’ll get him back for that.

-

Dinner goes by quickly, mainly because Harry is thirty minutes late, so Louis doesn’t spend his time rolling his eyes at the stupid shit that comes out of his mouth.

“Hello everyone, can I get your attention?” Liam asks once dinner is almost over, and steps onto the small stage at the back of the room. “There’s a bonfire by the lake tonight, and everyone is welcome to join! For those of you who don’t know what that means, it means marshmallows and acoustic songs and fun!”

Around half past eight, everyone is gathered around a giant campfire, sitting on blankets or foldout chairs, waiting for Liam and Harry to hand marshmallows on sticks to everyone.

When Harry hands him a stick, Louis doesn’t even bother to look at him, but he fails anyway because Harry’s chest is right in his face, and he’s showing off some serious cleavage, revealing the two sparrows that he has tattooed on his pecks.

“Here you go.” Harry smiles like he didn’t walk in on Louis just an hour ago and complimented him on his ass.

It’s not that Louis doesn’t know his ass is quite big, most of the guys he’s been with always assume he is a bottom at first because of it. Which isn’t that far from the truth, because he likes fucking guys just as much as he likes getting fucked by guys.

Harry drops into his chair, right next to Zayn, who is sitting next to Louis.

“Don’t get too close to the fire!” Liam warns when the kids finally start standing up and holding their marshmallows to melt.

Louis stands up too (because he’s always been a fucking child) and bends over to get closer to the fire, making sure not to get himself burned to death.

“Louis, as much as I love your arse, babe, it’s right in my _face_.” Zayn says and slaps a hand over his bum, moving it away from him so he can also get closer to the fire without actually standing up.

“Shut up, you love it.” Louis mumbles and sits back down after a few seconds, when his marshmallow is moist and tastes like vanilla.

Zayn shakes his head and smiles, swallowing his own marshmallow at once. Louis takes his time eating it as he scans everyone who’s gathered around the fire.

He sees Niall throwing not-so-subtle glances in their direction, obviously ogling Zayn. Louis shakes his head and leans over to whisper to Zayn.

“Niall’s staring again, but don’t look.”

Zayn looks up in Niall’s direction.

“I said don’t look!” Louis says and Niall turns his head away quickly, knowing he’s been caught.

After a while Niall starts strumming on his guitar and everyone engages in singing some slow, typical bonfire songs.

“Did you hear that everyone apparently attends yoga at seven?” Louis asks Zayn.

“Yeah bro, I went too.”

“You did _yoga_?”

Zayn nods.

“This is a whole new level of ridiculous. How can everyone even attend the class? And _why?”_

“He held the class on the football field because it’s the biggest area without trees he could find for once, and second, because the teacher is really nice and hot.”

“Excuse me?”

Zayn shrugs and Louis frowns because he’s going to give Harry Styles a piece of his mind. It’s not enough that he joined the ‘family’ two days ago, or that he took three of Louis’ players, but now he’s invading his field and convinces his friends to do yoga?

He’s going to lose it.

The campfire ends at ten o’clock, when everyone is send back to their cabins to get ready for sleep. Louis is already planning on sweet revenge, something to embarrass Harry Styles.

He’s already forming a plan in his head that he’ll probably fail to execute, but it’s too much fun to let it go.

-

The opportunity to embarrass him doesn’t come until three days later, on a Thursday, right after Louis’ second (and last) practice of the day. He’s not even slightly ashamed to admit the fact that he’s been hiding behind the bathroom building for God knows how long (about ten minutes), waiting for Harry to make an appearance.

He knows for a fact that Harry always showers last, when he thinks everyone is gone. Louis doesn’t even wonder why, he just waits. And waits. He’s hungry and they have chicken for dinner, but that can wait. Right now he just wants Harry to get in the shower so he can steal his clothes and then leave them on the ground, creating a trial that leads him right in front of the window of the main lodge, where everyone can see him butt naked.

He feels like he’s in school again, with all these stupid childish pranks, but he doesn’t care. He’s having way too much fun with this; it should worry him a bit.

Harry finally emerges from behind a tree, towel around his waist and a change of clothes held by one of his ridiculous giant hands.

Louis sometimes wonders if they’re big enough to cover the entire span of his bum. Probably. He wouldn’t mind finding out.

What.

It’s weird, actually.

He hates Harry Styles because he’s annoying him even when he simply breathes, but at the same time he’s undeniably sexy and attractive, always strutting by Louis’ football field before his yoga class in a pair of tight yoga pants and a tank top that shows off his muscles and tattoos. So, his usual attire.

Harry finally steps into the bathroom and Louis waits a couple of minutes until he’s sure that Harry got undressed and is now in the shower.

He slowly opens the door, making sure to make no sound, and then walks over to the pile of clothes that are neatly folded on the sink. He grabs them before he quickly tiptoes to the showers and steals the towel hung by his shower cabin.

Louis leaves a trail of clothes that leads all the way up to the main lodge, and then jumps back in the bushes to see what Harry’s going to do. He’s hungry, but that’s the last thought on his mind right now, especially when the door is opened a few minutes later and a naked Harry Styles emerges.

And _fuck_ , Louis didn’t really think this through because he’s gasping at the sight. He’s seen Harry naked from the waist up before, but never completely.

Harry turns his head and spots Louis in the bushes. His hands are covering his crotch, but Louis can see _something._

“Did you steal all my clothes?” Harry asks, kind of angry. Well, very angry.

“I might have.”

“Where did you put them? Stop being a child.”

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and steps out of the bushes.

“You’re going to have to go find them if you want them. I left a trail for you.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Harry says and shakes his head, and now Louis feels bad for messing with him. He’d never thought it would make him this angry. Harry seemed like a guy who wouldn’t get mad at anyone.

He was obviously wrong, because Harry starts following the trail of clothes, bending over for each item, and Louis definitely doesn’t stare at his ass as he does so.

Harry doesn’t look at him during dinner, and Louis would usually like that, except he doesn’t right now. Because he feels bad, like he went too far. But it was just a joke, for fuck’s sake. And he feels even more horrible when he realizes that he actually wants to _apologize_.

“So what should I bring?” Nick asks and Louis perks up at that.

“Bring what where?”

“We’re having sort of a small party by the lake at eleven, when everyone’s asleep.” Zayn explains.

“With who?”

“Just us. Wouldn’t want anyone else involved who might get us in trouble.”

“I think I might be able to nick something from the kitchen.” Perrie suggest. “They got a bar in the back and they probably won’t notice a bottle or two missing.”

“That’d be great!” Zayn says and then looks around to make sure that no one listens in on their conversations.

Louis spots Niall turning his head back to his plate, and he knows that he wouldn’t take his eyes off his food unless it was something important. Which probably means that he’d heard them. But Niall’s no problem. It would be funny if he actually showed up at their secret ‘party’.

“Should I bring two spliffs with us?” Louis quietly asks Zayn, just as everyone is about to get up because dinner was finished.

Zayn nods. “But only for us.”

“Oi, Tomlinson, don’t be selfish.” Nick says and appears out of nowhere, putting an arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Get your arm off me, Grimshaw. And get your own weed.”

And with that, he marches away because he has no time for annoying middle-aged hipsters with big mouths.

Everyone is free to do what they want on that Thursday night, so Louis decides to take a one-hour nap before he has to go and check that the guys are in their cabin, ready for bed. He knows they’re not actually going to bed-probably smoking that cigarette pack George thinks Louis hasn’t seen, or something like that, but Louis just wants them safe.

He goes to check on them at half past ten (he overslept), and they’re already in bed on their phones, so all he does is wish them a good night before he starts walking towards the lake.

They’re going to light a small fire a bit further towards the woods, where no one can see them, and where they also have a rope hung from the tree that Louis likes to use from time to time when he hangs out with the group.

People are already there, even though it’s still early, setting up the fire and chatting loudly.

“If you don’t want the bosses to hear us, maybe try to stop yelling.” He tells Perrie, who is excitedly talking to Zayn.

She rolls her eyes and Zayn laughs.

Louis turns to the fire that was currently being set up by Leigh-Anne and Jesy, quite poorly if you ask Louis. He ended up helping them, and soon enough, the fire was set up, spreading warmth and light over everyone there.

Louis is about to make a comment about how Harry hasn’t shown up yet because it was past his bedtime, when he sees two silhouettes walking towards them. He immediately recognized Harry’s tall figure and Nick’s smaller one, mostly because of his quiff.

Everyone makes a scene of greeting them, hugging and clapping them on the back like they’re some kind of royalty.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” Nick asks and sits down next to Louis on the grass.

“No.” Louis bluntly replies. He would punch him if it wouldn’t cause a scandal.

He chooses to get up instead, and walks over to the small portable fridge that was filled with beer and other alcoholic drinks Perrie somehow managed to sneak in.

He gets a can of beer and sits back down, this time next to Harry instead of Nick, because as much as he dislikes Harry, Nick will always be the person he hates most.

Louis eventually loses track of the amount of alcohol he put in his system; he assumes it’s about five cans of beer and maybe two or three shots of Tequila he downed with Zayn. He may have also shared a spliff (or three) with _Harry_ , who Louis learned is much more okay than he’d initially thought.

They are currently laughing their asses off at something Perrie is saying, that is not actually funny but it _is_ , because he’s drunk, and everyone else is completely high.

“So then this guy comes up to me-“ Perrie starts but doesn’t get to finish because they hear rustling in the bushes behind them and everyone freezes for a moment, hearts beating faster.

The first thought that goes through Louis’ head is that they’d been caught, but then he sees a mop of dirty blond hair walk out and he realizes it’s-

“Niall!” Louis exclaims. “Zayn! Your boyfriend’s here!”

Harry and him start laughing, and so does everyone else except for Zayn and Niall, who look uncomfortable.

“Actually… I came, uh- to smoke? Sorry about the-“

“Oh, bullshit!” Harry says, surprising Louis, who laughs even harder now. It’s not like nobody expected it; Louis told them that Niall would show up at the dinner table.

“Come sit with us! Or better yet, sit next to Zayn and I- you can smoke!”

Niall awkwardly walks towards the spot that Louis pats with his hand. He sits down and takes out the cigarette pack from his jacket.

“Where did you hide that?” Zayn asks, and Louis remembers that Niall is in the group Zayn is supposed to supervise.

“Uh… in my underwear.”    

Louis bursts out laughing and topples over, face into Harry’s lap. Harry’s hands come into his hair to pull him off after a while. Louis sits up and pulls at his hair too, to get back at him, only to abruptly stop because Harry fucking _leans into the touch and lets out a low moan._

“You like getting your hair pulled?” Louis questions and it’s supposed to be a joke, but Harry just nods and crosses his long legs at the ankles.

Louis isn’t laughing anymore because he’s starting to get a semi. It’s 50% because he’s high, and 50% because of the curly haired manchild sitting next to him that is supposed to annoy him, but is now incredibly attractive.

Louis needs another drink.

He gets up from his spot and bends over to grab another (the last) bottle of beer, and because he’s already too drunk to think straight, he mistakes Harry’s lap for the actual grass he was supposed to sit on.

Louis stills for a second, but Harry’s hand comes down to rest on his thigh, somehow assuring him that he doesn’t mind Louis sitting on him one bit.

Louis isn’t sure how he feels about things changing so drastically in a span of two hours. He blames the alcohol. And the weed. And Harry Styles. Harry _fucking_ Styles for being attractive and annoying at the same time.

“If you don’t stop right now you’ll throw up.” Harry says into his ear, low enough so only Louis hears him.

“I never vomit, I don’t have a gag reflex.”

And. That doesn’t even make sense, but Louis just wanted to make an innuendo because he’s Louis.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

“Are you saying that you want to suck my cock?”

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t have anything against that?” Louis shoots back and twists so his ass is on the grass by Harry’s thighs, but his legs are still over Harry’s lap.

Before Harry can answer, Nick butts in, as usual:

“Whoa, I can feel the sexual tension all the way over here, I’m suffocating.”

“Shut your face, you old fart.” Louis mumbles and Harry actually laughs at that, throwing a hand over his mouth.

“Okay, Harold, I see how it is. You’re not getting any tonight.”

Nick might have said that as a joke, but Louis feels jealous because he wants to ‘give it’ to Harry tonight. But only because he can’t think straight (no pun intended).

Louis ends up pulling his legs off of Harry’s lap and turning his head to see what Zayn and Niall are doing. Much to his surprise, they are engaged in a seemingly deep conversation about God-knows-what. But they’re talking and Zayn seems to have completely overcome his initial creeped-out state because Niall actually made an appearance like the unprofessional stalker he is.

It’s only an hour later that they finally decide to head back to their cabins and get some sleep. Louis can barely stand up and he feels like he could throw up any second, but he would never admit it out loud.

“Oh, bollocks. Help me carry him.” Zayn says to Niall, who’s too occupied with staring at his chiseled jaw to actually realize what he’s saying.

“For fuck’s sake, just let him pass out here on the grass.” Nick suggests and Louis thinks of a witty remark but he’s too fucked to say it out loud.

“I’ll carry him.” Harry offers, standing up properly and wiping his jeans off so they won’t be covered in grass stains.

“You can’t carry him, you’re drunk.” Perrie says and places a hand on his arm.

“I’m not drunk, I’m high. I can carry him, I’m strong enough.”

“Fine, then.”

“I’m flying!” Louis happily exclaims when Harry scoots him off his feet, one arm around his back and the other one under his knees. He giggles into Harry’s chest and puts an arm around his neck to make sure he won’t fall down.

“You’re heavy.” Harry complains once everyone starts walking up the way that leads back to the cabins.

“Are you calling me fat? That’s the second time in a week, Harold.” Louis slurs and points at him.

Harry doesn’t answer but shakes his head instead, hoisting Louis up and making him gasp, so he can have a better grip on his back and knees.

Liam opens the door and lets Harry step inside with a sleepy Louis dozing off in his arms. Louis is placed on his own bed and manages to turn his back to the room before he passes out.

The next-morning hangover is inevitable, so Louis wakes up to a pounding head, feeling as if a train had ran over his head. He groans when he stands up in the bed, rubbing his eyes and eventually rolling them when he realizes that he’s still dressed in the clothes from the night before.

He feels like he’s going to throw up, so he manages to get up from the bed and run outside before he empties the contents of his stomach right next to the stairs.

Louis stays bent over like that, hands on his knees in case there’s anything more he can vomit. He’s about to go back inside when he hears voices.

“Hangovers are the worst.”

He rolls his eyes and turns around to see Harry and Liam approaching him, sweaty and panting, obviously coming back from their six am run. He hates Liam right now too because he was able to drink last night without blacking out and having to throw up the next day.

“Try a cup of tea and some crackers.” Harry suggests.

“I know what to fucking do.” Louis snaps, and he knows that Harry is only trying to help, but in his defense, he’s got a killer headache and his stomach is empty.

Louis picks out the clothes for the day once he’s back inside, before he goes straight to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

He gets an invite to Harry’s yoga class during lunch a few hours later, and if his mouth wasn’t full he would laugh in Harry’s face.

“Once again, no, thank you.”

“Do you have anything better to do?” Harry questions and he’s starting to get on Louis’ nerves.

“He has scheduled wanks.” Nick says, which causes everyone at the table to laugh and Louis to grit his teeth.

“Fine. I’ll be there. Don’t expect me to cooperate, though.”

“Oh, I don’t.” Harry brightly smiles and looks back down at his plate filled with vegetables and everything else Louis wouldn’t eat unless forced to.

Louis doesn’t bother changing before he goes to yoga class, and he purposely doesn’t get a mat, so he’ll have an excuse to ditch it. He walks down to the pier right after his practice and knows that his friends are all there, which causes him to make a mental note to himself to keep the comments to a minimum.

He spots Zayn in the very front (of course, always liking to be in the center of attention), mattress already rolled out in front of him. Harry is there too, a few meters away, arranging his long hair into a fucking bun that shouldn’t be attractive but it is. Harry is turned around to the people attending his class, and Louis doesn’t mean for his eyes to roam over the back muscles that are _so_ obvious through the tight shirt, nor to ogle Harry’s perky ass longer than necessary.

(It’s like the motto of their relationship is ‘it shouldn’t, but it does anyway’.)

Okay, Louis isn’t thinking clearly anymore, so he chooses to cough and let Harry know that he’s here, but without a mat.

Harry turns around and smiles, clapping his hands together at the sight of Louis.

“You showed up! And don’t worry about your mat, I’ve got plenty in the back.”

Harry walks past Louis all the way to the back, and it’s not long before he returns with a red rolled-up mat under his arm. He folds it out at Louis’ feet and encourages him to take his shoes off.

“I really can’t, I’m not wearing socks.” Louis protests, but Harry shrugs and tells him to do it anyway, or he won’t be completely relaxed.

So Louis toes off his shoes and gives them a kick so they’re at the corner of the mattress.

“For Christ’s sake, Louis.” Zayn says and shakes his head. “Your feet smell.”

“Have you ever smelled your hair products?” Louis shoots back and Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Okay then class, let’s get into positions. Just relax.” Harry starts and Louis finally drifts his attention to him.

Harry drops down to his knees and everyone does the same, but there’s something so natural about Harry doing that, like he’s done that many times before under other circumstances, Louis can’t help but bite his lip as he follows suit.

“Okay we’re going to start with the sunbird pose that most of you already know. You put a knee on the mattress, and lift the other leg up as high as you can. Hold your opposite hand out and stretch it as far as you can. Work your muscles, come on.”

Louis rolls his eyes but does as told, stretching his right arm and left leg out until he can’t anymore.

“How long do we have to hold this pose?” he asks when his muscles start aching.

“Just ten more seconds. This is one of the easiest poses.” Harry laughs, looking at Louis, who is struggling already. In his defense, he just finished a two-hour football practice with hyperactive kids.

“Okay, everyone change legs and arms.” Harry says and Louis knows he made the wrong decision, giving in to Harry and coming to his stupid yoga class.

A minute later, Harry tells them to relax before they have to do the boat pose, whatever that is.

Apparently, it’s a pose where you use your ab muscles. They have to press their legs together and lift them up as they sit down, arms stretched out on either side of their legs.

Louis has no problem doing this pose because he takes pride in his recently developed abs; however, his bum feels a bit sore as soon as they’re told to relax.

“My ass is numb.” He announces and it causes a few people to laugh.

“Like you’re not used to that.” Zayn says and Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Not really. You know I like it the other way around.” Louis replies and sees Harry biting his lip.

“The next poses are quite simple, so we’re going to do them one after the other. Hands and knees, everyone.” Harry says, getting up on his knees, not doing what he’d just told everyone to do.

“We’re going to do the table pose now, which is the easiest one by far. Just try to hold your back straight and look forward, look at me.”

Everyone does so, and soon enough they change to the cat pose, which requires everyone to bend their backs up a bit.

Harry isn’t doing any of these poses, just watching everyone (Louis) execute them, and Louis thinks it’s okay. It doesn’t mean that Harry wants to fuck him.

“Now everyone arch your backs so you’re looking at the sky. Arch as much as you can and hold it for a minute.”

Louis does as told, and thinks it’s kind of an explicit pose, because this is exactly how he likes fucking guys: backs arched, asses out as they moan and beg. He thinks whoever is behind him (he turns around and checks - Perrie) is getting quite a view of his arse.

And it’s going great because he doesn’t even break a sweat (since he’s been in that position himself a couple of times before), until Harry decides it’s time to get up and start walking around, correcting people’s positions.

He hears Harry’s steps coming to a half right behind him, after he’s already walked all the way to the back.

“Arch your back more.” Harry says, and it sounds more like an order than a piece of advice, but Louis still complies because. Because.

He can practically _feel_ Harry’s stare on his ass, doesn’t even doubt it for a second.

“Very good.” Harry says and Louis feels disappointed when he sees him walk back to his mat. “We’re going to do the bow pose now, I think everyone knows this one.”

He gets on his stomach and bends his knees so he can reach his arms backwards and grip into his own ankles.

When they’re done with the pose Harry lets them relax for a minute before they have to do the last one for the day.

“The next one is the camel pose, so everyone has to get on their knees again.”

Louis sighs and shuffles to his knees just as Harry says “Get on your knees for me.” while looking directly at him. And okay, now Louis is sure he isn’t having hallucinations.

This is real life.

And he’s enjoying it.

“Arch your backs, push your pelvis out, and try to reach your ankles with your arms behind yourselves.” Harry instructs and everyone does so, including Louis.

He throws his head back and bites his lip because he can feel his half hard cock pushing against his tight pants, probably giving Harry an eyeful of it.

“All of you are doing great. Thirty more seconds and then we’re done.”

Thirty seconds later, Harry tells them to stand up and shake off all their limbs, one by one, before they do some mild stretching.

Harry puts his hands together as if he was praying and takes a bow.

“Namaste. Thank for attending and I’ll see you _all_ tomorrow.” He says, looking at Louis as he speaks the last part.

Louis cracks his back and rolls up his mat, which he has to give back, so he runs a hand through his feathery fringe and walks over to Harry, who is just drinking out of a water bottle quite explicitly, cheeks hollowing and everything.

Louis pretends not to notice as he places the rolled up mat at Harry’s feet.

“Thanks for the mat.”

“You coming again tomorrow?” Harry asks curiously as he screws the cap back on the bottle.

“I don’t know. My bum’s a bit sore after all this.”

“I thought Zayn said you’re used to it.”

“I’m not. I usually like to do the fucking.”

He knows there’s no need for Harry to know that fact, maybe that’s not what he was even trying to imply, but to hell with it, Louis has always been reckless. And if there is one thing he likes, it’s flirting and making innuendos with people who he’d like to bend over, or people he’d like to bend him over.

“I’m quite the opposite.” Harry says and Louis thinks he’s imagined it for a moment, but Harry looks so serious.

“You don’t like to…?”

“I like getting it up the arse, rather than giving it.” Harry explains and Louis chokes on air.

_What is Harry Styles?_

“See you later, I guess. ‘m going to take a shower.”

Harry nods and Louis takes a deep breath before he turns around and jogs away to catch up with Zayn, who’s already gone.

“Zayner, wait!” Louis yells after him, and Zayn turns around with a grossed out expression on his face.

“Zayner? Seriously? Where did that come from?”

“I want to get on my knees for Harry.” Louis tells him and Zayn looks at him annoyed.

“You should only get on your knees for God for a while. Read a Bible maybe. You’re a filthy boy.”

“You’re the worst friend ever. D’you wanna go for a smoke before dinner?”

“Nah, mate, I think I’m just going to lay down for a bit. See you at dinner though.”

“Okay, then.” Louis says, confused because Zayn would never turn down an opportunity to smoke, but doesn’t say anything else.

When he gets back to his cabin, he gets a new change of clothes and goes for a shower. Once he’s out and back in his bed again, alone, he decides that he doesn’t really care for Zayn’s tired state. He wants to smoke. He _needs_ to.

So he puts on his black hoodie and buries the lighter and pack in the left pocket. Then he’s out the door and on his way to Zayn’s cabin.

He doesn’t bother knocking (does he ever?) and opens the door.

“Zayn, I don’t-“

The words get stuck in his throat because Zayn isn’t in his bed. However, Harry is in his own. And he’s naked.

With one of his giant hands wrapped around his giant cock.

Louis is seconds away from fainting.

Harry had stopped as soon as Louis opened the door and he hasn’t moved since.

“Um.” is all Louis can say because _wow_. What even is his life.

“I’m looking for Zayn?” Louis asks, and his voice isn’t meant to come out in such a high pitch, but it does anyway.

He can’t help but stare at Harry’s cock as he mumbles about Zayn because it’s so _hard_ and _red_ and _fuck_. Harry’s laid out on his bed, feet flat against the mattress with his legs spread, chest flushed and sweaty hair strays sticking to his forehead. His hair is still in that ridiculous headband, but the headband is the last of Louis’ worries right now.

Because Harry Styles is fucking naked, currently interrupted by Louis from getting off. Louis hates, but also loves himself right now.

“Zayn told me that he’s going to… lay down.”

“Mhm. He’s not here, as you can see.” Harry says and Louis bites his lip, eyes drifting back down to Harry’s hand that is now moving again over his shaft.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING_

Harry’s empty hand comes down to cup his balls and Louis can _feel_ his own cock starting to fatten up by the second in his sweats. Shit.

“Well, I’m going to, um- go now? I guess.”

He turns around and hears Harry swearing under his breath.

“Happy wanking.” Is the last thing he says in a high voice before he slams the door shut behind himself and makes a run for his cabin.

Has Harry’s mother never taught him to lock the door? Has Harry never heard of a thing called ‘lock’?

Louis is confused and so _so_ hard he barely makes it to his cabin. He closes the door with his back and slumps against it, locking it with shaky hands.

He doesn’t waste a second to push his pants around his ankles, together with his briefs.

When he gets a hand around his own cock he sighs and leans his head back against the door. He hasn’t gotten off in weeks and he needs it so much right now he could cry.

He runs a thumb over the slit, shuddering at the feeling, and his other hand starts playing with his balls, just like Harry’s did a few seconds ago.

_Harry, fuck._

Louis closes his eyes and imagines fucking Harry from behind while holding him by his long hair, literally pounding into him until the younger boy is a sweaty mess under Louis, pleading and begging for release.

Then he thinks about how it would be to get fucked by Harry’s big cock, spreading him open and making him come untouched.

“Shit.” Louis curses and spreads his precome over his tip, thighs shaking.

It’s usually difficult for him to come standing up, especially if he’s getting himself off, but this time he’s too turned on to care about the circumstances.

He’s fucking his own fist a minute later, so close he can feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He comes with a shaky moan into his hand, and almost falls down because he’s never had such a fast orgasm in his life.

He wipes his hand off on a napkin he got from Liam’s bedside table, and after he makes sure there’s no one around, he quickly walks over to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Louis is in the process of drying his hands when the door to the bathroom opens and _of course._ Of fucking course.

Harry Styles walks in with a relieved expression on his face, which turns serious as soon as he sees Louis by the towels.

“Hi.” Louis says and continues wiping his hands, even though they’re already dried.

“Hi.”

Harry also washes his hands and Louis doesn’t even flinch when Harry’s chest touched his back as Harry tries to dry his hands off too.

He holds his breath as he feels Harry’s crotch pressing into his ass for a split of a second, before Harry pulls back and completely ruins everything.

“Louis?” Harry asks once he pulls back.

“What?”

Louis turns around and sees Harry already by the door, ready to exit and go to dinner.

“You have something on your pants.”

“What?” Louis asks and looks down, only to see a clear white come stain covering the Nike logo.

He curses and hurries to wash it away. When he looks up, Harry is long gone and Louis wants to scream from how frustrated he is.

-

It’s Saturday and Louis is, once again, at Harry’s seven pm yoga class. He’s wearing the largest pair of sweats he brought with him, and he forced Zayn to stay in the very back with him.

Harry starts out with the same first four poses he did yesterday, so Louis decides to question Zayn about yesterday. He didn’t get the chance to do so last night at dinner since Zayn didn’t even show up.

“Where were you last night? You said you were going to lay down, but I came to check on you and you weren’t there.”

Zayn turns his head from the current cow pose he’s doing (he looks ridiculous).

“I know.”

“I know you know!” Louis says and arches his back to make it crack. “But where exactly were you?”

“Out.”

“Where?”

“By the lake.” “By yourself? And you didn’t invite me?”

“I wasn’t by myself.” Zayn answers and Louis frowns, confused.

“Who were you with, then?”

“I can’t say it out loud.” Zayn says in a lower voice so the people in front of them couldn’t hear.

“Okay, then.”

Louis shuffles closer to him on his knees, bringing his ear to Zayn’s mouth.

“I’m waiting.”

“Niall.” Zayn says and Louis’ eyes bulge out of his head.

“What?” Louis hisses and turns his head so their noses bump together. “This is _gold_.”

“Shut up.”

“Now we’re going to do the child pose, which is also pretty easy to do, and I’d appreciate it if _everyone_ would stay on their own mats.”

Harry’s voice interrupts Louis from his thoughts and he knows Harry’s talking to him because he’s the only who’s on another mat, too close to Zayn. Or at least in Harry’s opinion.

Louis gets back on his knees on his own mattress and follows Jade’s lead by stretching his arms out over his head, palms flat on the mat and his ass, once again, vulgarly pushed out.

He doesn’t even realize Harry has started walking around until he hears footsteps padding over the pier and a pair of neon green Nikes comes into his line of vision.

“Very good Zayn, Louis.” Harry says and steps behind them.

Louis’ cheeks are flaming, he feels so exposed to Harry even though he’s fully clothed – but he kind of likes it.

“Am I stretching enough?” he asks Harry, turning his head to look up at him. And he is right, Harry is staring at his ass while biting his bottom lip.

“Perfect.” Harry replies promptly, tearing his eyes away to properly look at Louis.

“Really? I think it needs a bit more _stretching_.” Louis says, voice dripping with suggestion.

Harry’s eyes flutter and Louis squeezes his legs together when Harry cups his crotch and adjusts himself. Then he walks back to his place in the front, leaving Louis with a semi.

“Seriously, Louis.” Zayn says and shakes his head.

“Seriously, pedophile.” Louis shoots back and Zayn shuts up.

-

It’s not that Louis is trying to impress anyone, because he’s not. It just so happens that it’s Saturday and the weekly party night is starting in thirty minutes, and it just so happens that Louis randomly picks the tightest pair of jeans and the most revealing tank top he owns. He slips into his Vans and places a crimson beanie over his head before he sprays half of his cologne on himself.

Liam makes a choking sound from where he’s looking at himself in the mirror, trying to adjust the state of his hair.

“I don’t think a ton of perfume will bring Harry closer to you.” Liam says and Louis turns around to face him, popping a hip out.

“Excuse you? That’s not even my intention.”

Lies. He’s definitely planning on a blowjob happening tonight (it doesn’t matter who’s getting sucked as long as there’s sucking), but he would never admit it.

“Okay, then. I’m done, let’s go.”

They have to be there **earlier** to set up everything, usually an hour or so **earlier** , but Louis doesn’t really like working so he just shows up twenty minutes before and moves some things around to pretend that he did something productive.

Everyone in the staff is already there, moving tables and chairs around to create a dancefloor, lining up the drinks and cups.

Louis rolls his eyes when he sees bottles like Fanta, Cola and Sprite, but then remembers that this is ‘for the kids’, and not a proper party with alcohol.

He looks around to see if Harry’s here and spots him in a corner, talking to Nick and Perrie. He frowns and lets Liam shift a table by himself so he can walk over there.

They’re talking about alcohol from what he can hear, and Harry is the first one to notice him. When he does, he shamelessly checks Louis out from head to toe, and Louis does the same. Harry’s wearing a Rolling Stones shirt and fucking jean shorts that make him look just.

Just.

“What’s this I hear about alcohol?” Louis asks and stops next to Perrie, placing his hands on his hips.

“Has your sense of hearing abandoned you already?” Nick says and Louis rolls his eyes. He would drag him if he weren’t aware of Harry’s eyes on him, watching him.

“Nick has a minifridge filled with drinks in the kitchen.” Perrie fills him in.

“Where do you even get all this alcohol from?”

“I drive in town once every two days to get food with Hazza here, so it’s not that hard to sneak beverages in.” Nick answers and places a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Nice.”

“Is it raining, by the way?” “Fuck off.” Louis says and takes off his beanie, fucking his hair up for sure, but it’s not really important because the lights will be turned off anyway, giving priority to the multicolored ones.

Zayn saves him by finally stepping into the room, so Louis excuses himself and pads over to him quickly.

“Nice nipples.” Zayn observes laughing and Louis shakes his head.

“Leather jacket and band shirt? If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you’re trying to impress someone. But wait, I do know you. And your boy toy hasn’t showed up yet.”

“First, he’s not my boy toy, and second, I’m not trying to impress anyone. Am I not allowed to dress nice for myself?”

“Zayn.”

“Louis.”

Liam interrupts them by asking them for help, and they oblige.

Fifteen minutes later the room is already filling up with kids from the ages of sixteen to eighteen. Jesy turns on the multicolored lights and turns off the main ones before Leigh-Anne goes over to the laptop and starts the three-hour playlist.

Soon enough, everyone is already gathered in the middle of the room, dancing with cups in their hands. If Louis and Zayn let the kids have beer right after the directors left the premises, well then nobody had to know.

Louis is bobbing his head to the music in a corner thirty minutes into the party, with Zayn and Perrie, when he sees Harry approaching with two shot glasses in hand.

“For me?” he asks loudly to make sure Harry can hear him over the music.

Harry nods, handing him a glass, and they down it together two seconds later. Louis shakes his head after that, thanking him, maybe fluttering his lashes more than necessary.

When Harry returns with yet another round of shots and bottles of beer fifteen minutes later, Louis knows what he’s trying to do.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asks after the third shot, this time speaking right into Harry’s ear, a hand resting on his shoulder to bring him down to his level.

“Why would I want to do that?” Harry replies, smirking and Louis thinks he’s so hot when he acts cocky; it’s not even fair.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Louis is good at flirting. He hopes.

Harry shrugs and licks his lips, right as a David Guetta remix starts, a song Louis loves to dance to.

“Zayn!” he says, gripping into his arm and Zayn sighs, nodding as he follows Louis between the swarm of bodies that have been dancing for an hour now.

“Front or back?” Zayn asks and Louis answers by pushing himself back against Zayn’s chest and starting to move to the beat.

They do this when they’re out sometimes, when Louis wants to make someone jealous they will usually dance together, and then Louis will be an amazing wingman and hook Zayn up with a bird. It’s a win-win situation.

“Trying to make Harry jealous?” Zayn asks into his ear and Louis nods before he grips the back of Zayn’s neck to pull him closer to his mouth.

“Niall doesn’t seem to like it so much, either.”

Zayn looks up then, right in the direction Louis points out, where he sees Niall with a bottle of beer in hand, looking straight at them, not even listening to what a girl is saying to him.

They dance three more songs, until Louis decides he wants another drink, so he walks back to the table with the drinks. He throws a look in Harry’s direction to see that he’s being watched, and it gives him so much power, he can’t help but smirk.

“Beer?” he asks when Harry approaches him at the beverage-filled table, not even two minutes later.

“Yes, please.” Harry answers, getting a bit closer to Louis than needed.

That should have been the first sign that Harry is extremely flirty and clingy when drunk. Louis realizes that when he’s already got Harry taped against his back as he talks to Lou about something.

He’s very well aware of Harry’s body heat radiating against him, but he’s trying to act cool, like it doesn’t matter, or like it doesn’t make him want to just turn around and snog the living daylights out of him.

“You’re so short.” Harry giggles in his ear and Louis tries (but fails) not to visibly shiver because Harry’s breath is hot in his ear and his voice is so fucking low.

“And you’re drunk.” Louis responds, turning around to face Harry, who’s already staring down at him. “You need some fresh air.”

“I need some dick in my mouth.”

Louis curses and bites his lip before he turns Harry around and pushes him towards the door, hands on his large back.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks, stumbling over his feet once they finally get outside in the warm night. “We’re outside.”

“Really?”

“Your sarcasm is refreshing.”

Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms before he remembers that he has a pack of cigarettes in the back pocket of his jeans, so now would probably be a good time to make use of it.

“Where are you going now?”

“To smoke this cigarette. You can come with if you want.”

Harry nods quickly and follows Louis further away from the main lodge, until they reach Louis’ cabin, where Louis leans against it as he lights up his fag.

“It’s not healthy, you know. Destroys your lungs and all that.”

“My lungs are fine.” Louis assures him and lets out smoke right into Harry’s face as he talks to him.

“They’re not going to be fine in a few years when you will cough up blood.”

“That doesn’t happen.”

Harry shrugs and leans back against the wall, looking up at the sky, their shoulders touching.

“Do you want a drag?” Louis asks once he’s hallway through the cigarette.

Harry turns his head to stare at him, and then steps forwards and.

He drops to his _knees_. In front of Louis, who almost drops his cigarette.

“What are you doing?” Louis manages to say because _fuck_ , Harry Styles is on his knees in front of him, where anyone could just see them if they happened to walk by.

“Sucking you off, please?”

Louis eagerly nods, giving him permission and feels his cock harden even more at the fact that Harry asked him for permission to pleasure him.

Harry’s hands come up to his pants, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. He eyes Louis’ hard cock in his briefs, a small wet patch already forming from the precome.

He licks his lips and looks up at Louis, who has now returned to smoking, like Harry isn’t on his knees in front of him, ready to give him a blowjob.

Harry pulls Louis’ jeans and underwear down in one swift movement, and then wraps his long fingers around Louis’ cock.

Louis lets out a low groan and takes out another drag from the cigarette, puffing out the smoke a few seconds later.

Harry takes Louis into his mouth and the older boy still isn’t paying any attention to him, just smoking the last remains of his cigarette. And there’s something so hot about being ignored that it gets Harry to work harder and sloppier.

The moment Harry decides to pay attention to the tip of his cock, that’s when Louis lets out a moan and stubs the cigarette against the wall of the cabin, and then lets it fall on the ground.

He finally looks down at Harry and swears when he sees Harry already looking up, straight into his eyes.

“Fuck, you look so good.” Louis says, and tangles his hands in Harry’s long hair. It’s the first time he sees him without a headscarf on, and it’s fucking sexy. His hair is long and soft and made for Louis to grip into it.

Harry’s lashes flutter and Louis curses when he sees the outline of his cockhead against Harry’s cheek. He’s been dreaming about this moment for almost a week and now he finally has Harry on his knees for him, all eager and pleading for his cock.

Harry cups his balls with the other hand and starts massaging them in a way that drives Louis crazy and makes him fuck into Harry’s mouth, choking him.

“Sorry.”

“No… it’s alright. I like it.” Harry says and Louis licks his lips.

“Can I?”

“Fuck my mouth?” Harry asks when he pulls off, a trail of saliva like a bridge between his lips and the tip of Louis’ cock.

“Yeah.”

Harry nods and then swallows as much of Louis as he can, which is a lot. Louis grips tightly into his hair and stays still for a moment, so Harry stills too, and that’s when Louis finally starts fucking his throat, slowly at first.

He’s absolutely stunned by how well Harry takes him in his mouth, until his nose bumps against Louis’ pelvic bone.

“You look so good on your knees for me.” Louis moans and runs his hand through Harry’s hair roughly, occasionally pulling at it, watching Harry’s eyelashes flutter in pleasure.

“You like that? Like getting your hair pulled?”

Harry nods and starts sucking on the head, never breaking eye contact with Louis once.

“I’m close, if you don’t pull of soon I’m gonna-“

But that makes Harry swallow him down as deep as he can, the other hand running up the back of Louis’ thigh, gripping into his right asscheek.

Louis thrusts his hips forward and comes down Harry’s throat with a whiny moan, before he falls back against the wall, closing his eyes. His thighs are shaking and he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but this is one of the best blowjobs he’s ever gotten.

“That was fucking amazing.” He says, letting out ragged breaths, feeling his cock soften as he does.

When Harry presses a kiss to his thigh Louis is reminded that he’s still there, so he looks down. Harry is probably hard as a rock in those jean shorts of his.

“Do you want me to help you out with that?” he asks, pushing Harry’s hair back and pulling his head upwards.

He watches Harry press his palm against his growing crotch, whining.

“Sure.”

Louis’ heart starts beating faster because he’s so excited about it.

He’s about to switch their positions when they hear the nearby bushes rustling, some giggles, and suddenly Zayn and Niall tumble out of them, spilling half of a Vodka bottle on the grass.

Louis immediately pulls his pants up, and even though his cock is tucked almost painfully in the tight confinement, it has to do.

“What are you guys doing?” Niall giggles and looks up at them, not bothering to get up from the grass, where he’s lying on his stomach.

“We could ask you the same thing.” Louis replies and Harry finally stands up, adjusting himself in his jean shorts.

“We’re-“ Niall starts, but Zayn shushes him, smiling.

“Did you get him _high?_ ” Louis asks once he hoisted Niall up from the ground to take a good look at him.

“Maybe. The party just ended and we thought we’d just… smoke a bit.”

“Oh, God. I’m going to take him back to his cabin. Harry, you take care of Zayn, okay? We’ll see you tomorrow, time for bed, c’mon.”

Niall leans against Louis and Zayn manages to stand up on his own since he isn’t drunk, only high.

“Louis, wait.” Harry says just as Louis is about to turn around and walk towards Niall’s cabin.

“Hm?”

Harry places his hand on Louis’ shoulder and presses his lips to his ear.

“You owe me.” He hotly breathes and shivers run down Louis’ spine. He nods and then starts walking, adrenaline still rushing through his veins once he’s back in his own cabin, ready for bed.

-

It’s been three days since the whole blowjob incident, and Harry hasn’t made a move so Louis could pay him back. And it shouldn’t bother Louis at all, except. It kind of does.

He always sees Harry walking around in those skintight yoga pants that show off his bulge and he can’t help but wonder how it would feel in his mouth, or inside of him.

He just wants to see Harry naked under him. It’s only fair.

It’s Tuesday, and Louis thinks he’s going to explode. He wants to get on his knees for Harry _now_. He doesn’t want to watch as Nick shamelessly flirts with him over the dinner table, continuously touching his arm and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Louis wants to suck bruises into that arm and pull on that long hair until his knuckles turn white. It drives him mad because he wants it so fucking bad.

He’s not sure what he wants _exactly;_ all he knows is that he wants him _now._ And he’s not sure how he’s going to get him. He can’t really go to Harry after dinner and tell him that he wants to get on his knees for him, can he? With a few drinks in him he probably would. So.

“Let’s hang out by the pier tonight after lights out.” He suggests out loud and everyone is now listening to him, stopping from their conversations.

“Alright.” Zayn shrugs and Louis nods, everyone finally agreeing with him.

He has a plan. It’s two hours later and everyone is sitting down on the grass by the pier, passing a bottle of Jägermeister between them, everyone except Harry with a cigarette in their hand.

And of course, thanks to Nick’s big perverted mouth, they’ve reached the subject of giving and receiving blowjobs.

“Speaking of blowjobs, what was exactly going on Saturday night by your cabin?” Zayn slurs, and Louis wants to punch him.

“What do you mean?” Perrie asks, confused.

“Nothing, shut up.”

“It didn’t look like nothing.” Zayn giggles and Louis pushes him so he’s lying on his side now, laughing.

“Seriously, what happened on Saturday?” Jade presses and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Harry sucked me off, it was nothing. Let’s change the subject.”

“Harold!” Nick exclaims and Louis’ eyes literally roll out of his head. “You filthy boy.”

Harry is blushing now, and Louis can see that even through the darkness.

“Was it good? Is he big? I need details!”

“Oh, shut up, Nicholas.”

“Was it too small? Wrinkly? Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

Louis chucks an empty beer can at Nick’s head, missing it by an inch.

“No… it was. It was okay.” Harry mumbles and now Louis takes it personally.

It was _okay?_ It that all he has to say? Oh, fuck no.

Nick bursts out laughing and Louis shoots Harry a disappointed look. A disappointed look that also means ‘I’ll prove you wrong soon’.

“Let’s change the subject, shall we? Why don’t _you_ tell us what _you_ were doing with sixteen year old Horan in the bushes, hm?” Louis mischievously asks Zayn, who is now dead serious.

Everyone bursts out laughing and Louis is happy that he managed to shift the attention away from himself.

They decide to head back to their cabins a bit after midnight, and that’s when Louis also decides to take matters into his own hands. But he’s not sure how to handle things exactly. Does he just go up to him and kiss him? Does he push Harry against the wall and just drops to his knees?

Luckily, he’s tipsy enough to make a decision, so the minute Nick says goodnight to Harry and disappears into his own cabin, Louis grips into Harry’s biceps and pulls him along.

When they reach Harry’s cabin Louis slams him against the wooden wall, knocking their breaths out for a few seconds.

“What are you-“

“Just, _okay?_ ” he hisses and presses their chests together while a hand comes down to palm Harry through his tight jeans.

 Harry lets out a low grunt that goes straight to Louis’ semi-hard dick.

“Is that all you have to say? I was just okay? My dick was just _okay_? How fucking _dare_ you.”

“I’m-“

“Just shut up. Shut the _fuck_ up, you’re so annoying.”

Harry bucks his hips into Louis’ hand to get as much friction as possible, so Louis makes the wise decision to get on his knees and repay Harry for the blowjob he’d given him a few nights ago.

He unbuckles his belt and pulls the jeans down to his ankles before he does the same with his Tommy Hilfiger briefs.

Louis curses when he sees Harry’s cock right in front of his face, almost fully erect and so, _so_ big. Probably the biggest Louis’ ever seen.

“You in shock?” Harry asks with a cocky smirk and that determines Louis to take him as deep as he can into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck. Go slower.”

Louis doesn’t pay attention to Harry’s pleas and wraps a hand around the base of his cock, using it to pump what doesn’t go into his mouth.

Harry lets his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud and brings both of his hands into Louis’ hair, slowly guiding him up and down his shaft, trying not to choke him.

Louis’ fingers splay out over the back of Harry’s thigh as he takes him in deeper, looking up between his lashes to watch his reaction. Harry looks so fucking beautiful in the moonlight, with his head tipped back, red lips parted open as he let out low groans every time he hits the back of Louis’ throat, gagging him a bit.

There are tears in his eyes, but Harry’s cock is hot and heavy on his tongue, and Louis never leaves a job undone. He then gets a wild idea that might work and make Harry realize that Louis isn’t just ‘okay’ with and at blowjobs. He’s fucking _amazing_.

He pulls back, licks his lips and then stands up, pressing their chests together so that Harry’s cock in trapped between their stomachs.

“Suck.” He orders and pushes two of his fingers in Harry’s mouth.

Harry doesn’t think twice before he’s opening his mouth wide and doesn’t break eye contact with Louis as he does as asked.

Louis pulls his fingers out with a slurpy sound and Harry grins, just to have his smile fade once he realizes what Louis has in mind.

“Lou-“ he starts but doesn’t get to finish because Louis’ wet fingers graze along the underside of his balls and he slowly pushes his middle finger into his hole.

“Fuuuck.” Harry draws out and tightens his hold on Louis’ hair, spreading his legs wider so the finger can slide in much more easily and get a better angle.

He adds a second finger a few moments later, and that almost causes Harry’s legs to give out. Louis starts mouthing at his neck, run his tongue over his collarbones, and then begins tugging at Harry’s cock with his free hand.

He looks down to see Harry’s ab muscles clenching, meaning that he was close to his orgasm already.

“You close, hm?” he whispers into Harry’s ear, biting and licking at his earlobe.

“Mhm.”

Harry lets out a breathy whine and places his hand on the back of Louis’ neck, catching his eyes in a heated stare down as Louis’ fingers keep working him open, closer and closer to his climax.

Louis knows he wants them to kiss, but right now all he wants is to make Harry come so hard he’ll see stars. He picks up the speed of his fingers and curls them up so that they brush against Harry’s prostate, and then Harry is coming with a low groan all over his belly and Louis’ hand.

Louis presses his crotch against Harry’s thigh and begins to rut against him, and thinks that he may actually come like this.

But then Harry slides his hand inside his pants and wraps his fingers around his shaft, roughly pulling at it after spreading the precome over the head.

Louis grips into Harry’s biceps and presses his lips to the skin of his neck, sucking and licking it hastily, trying to leave an evident mark. He manages to get Harry’s shirt off and run his hands over his naked, toned chest while trying to leave a mark on his neck.

It’s kind of unreal, because they’re pressed against each other, getting each other off in the middle of the night against a cabin, just a few feet away from minors who are sleeping. Louis is going to hell, he knows it, but the only thing he can focus on right now is the way Harry is pumping his cock and hotly whispering in his ear, getting him closer to the edge.

Louis finally comes with a small cry into Harry’s palm, taking a few seconds to recollect himself. Harry buries his face into his hair, chest heaving as they stand there, pressed against each other after two amazing orgasms.

He smirks and runs his fingers through the come on Harry’s chest, and then slides it into his mouth, tasting it.

“Tastes good.” He hums and Harry smiles.

“You’re filthy.”

“I’m a filthy boy.”

Harry places his hand on the back of Louis’ neck for the second time in the span of five minutes, and then pulls him closer so that they’re finally kissing.

Their tongues meet before their lips actually do, and it’s a messy kiss that is nothing but saliva and noisy sounds and Louis _loves_ it. It’s hot and messy and Louis can’t get enough of it because Harry tastes like beer and cigarettes. It sounds disgusting but it’s turning Louis on to the point where he wouldn’t mind getting off for the second time tonight.

When they pull apart Harry has to suck a trail of saliva back into his mouth but he grins, satisfied and quite cocky.

“Don’t smile like that.” Louis laughs and pats him on the cheek.

“Smile like what?”

“Shut up.”

Harry laughs and pulls up his briefs and pants with shaky hands, buckling his belt properly, and running a hand through his hair.

“See you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah.”

“D’you reckon someone heard us?” Louis asks as he gets dressed too.

“Definitely not!” comes Zayn’s voice from the cabin across from them.

“Goodnight, babe!” Louis yells and makes a kissy noise.

“Fuck off and let me sleep.”

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry fucking _giggles_.

“Did you just giggle?”

Harry shrugs in response.

“Do you want to come with us for a run tomorrow?”

“Are you fucking mental? There is no way I’m getting up at six to go do any type of physical exercise.”

“What if I promise you a congratulatory blowjob?”

Louis stares up at him.

“I’ll be in front of your cabin at five fifty-five.”

-

Louis wasn’t lying last night when he promised Harry he’d be in front of his cabin at exactly 5:55am. He also hopes that Harry wasn’t lying about the congratulatory blowjob.

He’s dressed with a pair of Nike sweatpants, a grey shirt, and a beanie, ready to go for a run. Actually, no. He’s ready to go and endure an hour of physical activity just to get ten minutes of pleasure afterwards.

He’s not proud of himself.

Louis and Liam meet Harry by his cabin a minute later, and they’re already stretching to warm themselves up.

“Hey.” He greets and goes to stand next to Harry.

“Hi.”

Harry gives him a big smile and then bends down to touch his toes, arching his back so it cracks.

Louis thinks he can do this; jog for an hour around the lake. It sounds easy enough, and he used to play football in school so he’s going to be fine.

He’s not fine. He’s not fine at all. They’ve been idly running for thirty minutes now and Louis is sweating and panting like an eighty year old.

“Fuck this. I can’t go on.”

“Yeah you can, Lou, we just have a quarter of the lake left.”

“I’m not moving.” He says and lets himself fall on the grass.

“Come on, I’ll carry you.”

“I’m just going to go ahead, I really need to go to the bathroom.” Liam announces and then off he goes, leaving the both of them alone.

“Up.” Harry repeats and reaches a hand out for Louis, who grabs it, and lets himself be pulled up.

“Are you seriously going to carry me back to the campgrounds?”

“I wasn’t joking.”

“Okay, then. Crouch down.”

Harry does as asked and Louis wraps his arms around his neck, before he jumps on his back and wraps his legs around his waist.

“Am I too heavy?”

“Not really.” Harry laughs and Louis orders him to finally start walking because he wants to go shower before breakfast.

“If you keep rushing me I’ll stop carrying you.”

“Don’t even _dare._ ” Louis says and Harry giggles, which makes Louis bite his lip.

They finally get back to their cabins half an hour later, mainly because Harry is not only a slow talker, but also a slow walker. And even though they miss the first twenty minutes of breakfast, which means that they don’t get any pudding, it’s still worth it because Louis got his congratulatory blowjob in the bathroom just before they both showed up.

 _It’s good,_ Louis thinks and smiles to himself as he takes another bite out of his sandwich.

-

It’s Friday, two days later, and instead of the afternoon activities they’re given permission to do whatever they want. The majority chooses to spend their time by the lake, in the water or just sunbathing on the lounge chairs aligned on the shore.

And Louis is doing just that; laying down on his back with his eyes closed, between Perrie and Zayn, when a shadow settles over him and causes him to squint an eye open.

He’s not even that surprised when he sees Harry towering over him with a goofy smirk that annoys Louis to the point where he actually sits up.

“May I help you?”

“Do you want to come in the water?”

“I’m tanning.”

“I can see that.”

He sighs and Harry knows he’s won when Louis gets up and stretches. He pulls his shirt over his head and lets it drop on the chair.

Harry walks over to the pier so he can jump from it, and Louis follow him, not really sure about it. He takes a step back when Harry suddenly jumps, so he won’t get splashed with cold water.

“What are you waiting for?” Harry asks, looking up at him once he surfaces from underwater.

“Is the water cold?”

“No.”

Louis shakes his head and takes two steps forwards, and then jumps next to Harry, closing his eyes as soon as his feet hit the water.

He quickly swims back up to the surface and blinks at Harry, who’s now smirking at him.

“What.”

“Nothing.”

“Stop looking at me like that!” Louis exclaims, feeling like he’s back in kindergarten, arguing with four year olds.

“Like what?”

“Like you want to do… things to me.”

“I _want_ to do things to you. And with you. Bad things, mostly.”

“So you want to murder me, then?”

“You know what I mean!” Harry says and reaches a hand out to grab Louis, but he’s quick so he swims away from it, under the pier.

He knows Harry must be following him, because he’s suddenly pulled backwards and turned around.

“Let go of me, you bad man!” Louis dramatically says.

“Shut up.” Harry laughs and grips into a bar over his head to stay afloat without much effort.

“Make me.”

There’s a sudden second of silence that is filled with heavy sexual tension (at least on Louis’ side), and then Harry leans in and presses their mouths together. His other hand, the one that isn’t gripping into the bar above his head, comes around Louis’ waist to pull him closer and keep him steady as their kiss deepens.

Louis wraps his arms and legs around Harry, exactly the way he did the day he was carried back to the campgrounds.

Their tongues rub against each other hotly and their growing crotches are presses against each other underwater, which makes everything dirtier.

Louis runs his hands through Harry’s wet hair and keeps one on the back of his neck, the other one coming down between their bodies to cup Harry’s growing bulge.

His hand slips into Harry’s swimming trunks and he opens an eye to make sure no one can see them hidden under the pier so he can continue with his intentions in peace.

And he’s about to do just that, when he hears Zayn’s reluctant voice from above.

“Can you come out from under there for a minute?”

“Why don’t you come in the water?” Louis challenges and rubs his thumb over Harry’s cockhead.

“You know I can’t swim. Ben just called us in for a meeting so… stop whatever you’re doing and get out of the water before he gets mad.”

“Cockblock.” Louis mutters and pulls his hand out of Harry’s trunks, making the other man pout.

Zayn doesn’t leave, so they don’t have any other choice but to actually oblige and get out from under the pier.

Louis dries off with his towel quickly before he pulls his shirt back on and follows the others up the hill to get to the main lodge. They leave Jade and Perrie in charge for a few minutes, to make sure no one drowns.

It turns out that they were called in to talk about all the hiking that would be going on this weekend. Louis thinks that he may be the only one that isn’t too excited about the idea of walking up a mountain in excruciating heat with a giant backpack on.

“Can we sit this one out?” he tries once they are given permission to ask questions.

“No, you cannot, Mr. Tomlinson, you already knew this was in the program. It’s been in the program since the beginning of this camp.”

Louis sighs. “Fine.”

-

Louis knows that the walking is the worst part of the whole two-day hiking trip through the mountains, because he’s a panting, sweaty mess of a man once they finally reach their destination that Saturday afternoon.

It’s a small glade, five minutes away from yet another beautiful lake. But Louis has never been one to appreciate scenery and nature.

When he was younger and his mum with her current boyfriend would take him and his sisters on vacation, he was the one playing on his Nintendo while everyone ogled at the scenery. He never really understood what people find so fascinating about trees and mountains and nature in general.

Liam then starts a group meeting and tells everyone their schedule before he tells the kids that they have five minutes to create groups of six to stay in a tent.

The staff has smaller tents for two people, and Louis is about to ask Zayn to room with him when Harry approaches him shyly.

“Hey, um- can I sleep with you? Like- not, like- I mean, Liam already talked with Jade and Grimmy is going to sleep with Greg.”

Louis frowns and Harry continues quickly, sensing that he probably doesn’t want to.

“I mean if you don’t want to, that’s fine, I can just ask Lou-“

“No, wait. Okay. No problem.” Louis assures him with a smile and he can’t help but think about what could happen two nights in a tent he’s only sharing with Harry.

Once everyone starts working on setting up the tents, Louis takes a seat on one of the foldout chairs and watches them work. He can’t really be bothered to actually help, and to be honest he quite enjoys the view he has of Harry bending over in those tight leggings.

“Get your ass off that chair and put it to work, you wanker!” Zayn yells at him a few minutes later.

Louis makes a face but obeys nonetheless by standing up and going over to help the guys carry a giant tree trunk for the bonfire later tonight.

“Don’t fucking leave me here!” he yells when they accidentally drop the trunk. “Cheers lads, thanks.”

Harry laughs and Louis would very much like to smack him over the face with the wood. And then his own _wood,_ but you know.

No.

Louis shakes his head and they finally manage to get the trunk in the middle of the space between the tents that have been aligned into a circle.

They have a meeting then, deciding on who’s sharing a tent with who, and after they’re done deciding, everyone retired into their tents to set up their sleeping bags.

“Do you sleep on the right or the left?” Harry asks and kneels into the tent next to Louis, who’s already taking out his rolled-up sleeping bag.

“Left.”

“Good, I sleep on the right.”

Louis rolls out his mat and then spreads his sleeping bag over it before he sits down at watches Harry do the same.

“Where are your pyjamas?” he asks Harry when the younger boy starts taking out the stuff he’s brought with him.

“I sleep in my underwear and it’s not that cold at night.”

Okay, so Harry will be half naked a few centimeters from Louis during the night. No big deal. He’s not thirteen, he can control himself.

Not even a moment later, Liam announces that they’ll be heading for the lake in ten minutes for a swim, so they should start changing in their swimwear. And. Okay.

“So should I go out and wait, or?” Harry awkwardly asks when Louis takes out his swimming trunks.

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t seen my dick before.”

“Right.” Harry blinks. “Right.”

Louis kneels up and undoes the strings of his sweatpants to get them off, and soon enough he’s naked, sitting down with his legs spread. Harry’s right next to him, also in the process of getting his pants off and he doesn’t really try to hide the fact that he’s obviously staring at Louis in all his naked glory.

“You’re staring.”

“It’s hard not to.” Harry admits and Louis finally pulls on his swim trunks.

Harry pouts adorably and finally changes too, which leaves Louis biting his lip.

They get to the lake ten minutes later, and everyone begins to spread out their towels and put on sun cream because it’s too hot and bright at five in the afternoon. Louis is hungry but he knows he has to wait until it gets dark and they’re all around the fire, roasting sausages and marshmallows.

His stomach is growling by the time he’s done with putting on sun cream on the back of his legs, having a bit of a difficult time reaching his back.

“Need help?” Harry asks and Louis shrugs, but hands him the bottle anyway, not daring to lay down.

He can hear Harry squirting some sun cream into his palm and then starting to rub it all over his back, massaging it at the same time.

“That feels good.”

“Does it? I used to work part-time as a masseuse in my first year of Uni.”

“Of course you did.” Louis shakes his head, smiling.

“All done.”

Harry closes the bottle and lets it fall on Louis’ towel.

“You don’t need any help?”

“No, my arms are long enough.”

“Are you calling me tiny?”

Harry shrugs and Louis rolls his eyes, secretly loving their banter. He likes it when boys are taller than him, it’s way hotter that way.

They hear a scream so they turn their heads to see Niall letting go of the rope that’s tied to a heavy tree branch, right above the lake.

“Fancy trying it out?” Harry suggests, and Louis’ eyes fall to his tattooed chest. That butterfly tattoo will probably hunt him for a long time after all this is over.

“Sure.”

They get in line to get to the rope, but Harry lets Louis go first.

“Why don’t you want to go first? Scared, Harold?” Louis teases, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not at all. Just like to look at your bum.”

Louis dramatically gasps and grips into his own ass as if to protect it.

“How blunt of you.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it.” Harry whispers into his ear and Louis shudders because if he has one weakness, that’s people kissing and whispering against the spot beneath his ear, right next to his pulse point. If Harry would kiss him right now, it would drive him crazy.

He knows it’s not normal, and that it’s wrong, but he also knows that if he doesn’t fuck Harry in the two weeks that are left, he’ll regret it for the rest of his life. His dick would also probably never forgive him for missing out on such an opportunity.

The fifteen-year-old girl called Sasha finally jumps too, and Louis follows right after, going under with his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry plummets into the water next to him a few seconds later, and when he comes back up he shakes his hair out like a dog before swiping it to the side. He looks adorable.

“Your hair is so long.”

“Good to hold on to while I give head, right?”

Louis’ mouth falls open and he swims backwards to get away from him.

“Since when do you have such a filthy mouth, Harold? I thought hipsters are supposed to be nice, peaceful.”

“Don’t mix hipsters with hippies, Lewis, those are two completely different things.”

“Oh my God, stop talking already.” Louis laughs and swims towards the shore, stopping when he can finally reach the ground with his feet.

He knows Harry is right behind him, Louis can hear him swim. He stops a few steps away from Louis, where the water reaches his shoulders.

“Come here.”

“No way. It’s too much work just to keep myself afloat.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you’re a midget.”

“Excuse you?” Louis says smiling and splashes Harry right in the face before swimming to him. He wraps his arms and legs around him so he’s clinging to Harry like a sloth.

“Now you’re not getting rid of me.” Louis jokes and Harry’s right arm comes down under Louis’ bum to stabilize him, the other one resting on Louis’ waist.

“It’s so funny that you’re shorter than me even though you’re two years older.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re one of those overgrown children.” Louis mumbles into his neck, discretely biting the skin there. He can feel Harry’s hand tighten on his waist so he continues biting and sucking on the skin, even though he knows most of the people near them can probably see what’s going on.

“You probably shouldn’t do that right now.” Harry says and pats his bum to warn him. “People are watching and there are children here.”

Louis pulls away with a small popping sound and smirks at Harry, ordering him to get him back to the shore so he can get his tan on before it gets too cold outside and the sun disappears behind the trees.

Harry obeys him (of course) and Louis lets go of him once the water reaches up to their knees. He’s aware of the eyes that are on him as he lies down on his stomach, closing his eyes and trying to relax, maybe even sleep for a bit.

“Hi, Louis.” Zayn’s voice wakes him up from his peaceful sleep in the sun.

“No.”

“Yes. Get up. Everyone’s leaving and you’re the only one that’s not dressed.”

Louis groans but rolls on his back anyway, only to scream bloody murder and sit up.

“What the fuck?” he exclaims and tries to get a look at his back. “Zayn! Am I red? Oh my God,didI just get a sunburn on my _back_?”

And Zayn is laughing. Zayn has the fucking audacity to laugh at Louis in such stressful moments.

“Yeah, you are. Come on, get dressed. Think I got some after sun cream in my tent.”

“You better have. And it better work quickly or I’ll have a proper fit.”

Zayn waits for Louis to get dressed and pack his things, before they follow the rest back to their small campground.

Louis goes to Zayn’s tent first to get the after sun lotion, and then to his own, where Harry is putting his hair into a red scarf and arranging it so it looks good. He has a grey jumper on since it’s gotten colder in the past two hours, not to mention darker.

“Hi. I just- can you please help me put some lotion on my back? I got sunburnt.” Louis asks him and Harry nods, so Louis sits down cross-legged in front of him, with his back to Harry.

Harry’s hands starts working over his back quickly and it’s unbelievable how much it relaxes him.

“You can lie on your stomach, you know.” Harry tells him and Louis is tempted to, but he knows that they have to hurry up because they need to set up the campfire and start roasting sausages.

“We don’t have time now. But after, maybe you can- if you want?”

“Sure.”

“Great.”

Harry’s hands pull away a few moments later, and he leaves Louis alone so he can change in peace.

Louis puts on a pair of Adidas sweats, a simple black shirt, and his burgundy jacket. He ends up pulling a beanie of the same color over his head and then leaves his tent to go help the others.

They light up the fire in a short amount of time, and then everyone gets a fold out chair that they had to carry strapped to their backpacks.

Louis is sitting between Harry and Liam, who are both too occupied to push sausages on their sticks than to give Louis any attention.

“Sausage?” Harry asks (finally), and holds his stick out to Louis, who has his hands under his bum because it’s starting to get cold and they’re not that close to the fire.

“You want to give me your sausage?”

It’s only when he sees Harry’s expression change that Louis realizes he just said something suggestive without even thinking about it. He’s not sure if he minds, though, the look on Harry’s face is priceless.

“If you want.”

“I want. Your sausage, I mean.”

“Oh my _God,_ just give it to him already!” Zayn groans next to Harry, mouth full with bread.

“Not here though.” Harry mumbles and Louis winks, heart thumping faster at the thought of what will happen once they get back to their tents.

“Beer, anyone?” Nick asks the staff members and everyone holds a hand up.

“This beer is a bloody blessing right now.” Louis says and Harry agrees, putting it to his lips to take a sip.

“Are you from Yorkshire? Because of your accent, I mean.”

“Yeah. Doncaster, actually. But I live in London.”

“You go to Uni there?”

Louis nods. “Studying to become a drama teacher. You know what they say; those who can’t do, teach.”

Harry laughs. “I’m sure that’s not true. You’re great with kids.”

“Yeah, well, with five sisters and a brother at home I think I should be.”

“Six siblings? Wow. I only have the one sister and she’s older.”

“And you’re from…?”

It feels a bit awkward for Louis to ask Harry things about himself. He usually isn’t that interested in other people’s lives, but he’ll make an exception for the curly haired frog next to him.

“Cheshire. Holmes Chapel, but I also live in London. I’m studying to become a lawyer.”

“Which University?”

“Of London.”

“Me too, the fuck? How come we’ve never seen each other before?”

“I don’t know.”

“Not even at parties? That’s outrageous.”

“Our groups aren’t quite the same, you know.”

“Okay, that’s it. As soon as we get back you’re coming to one of my mate Stan’s parties. They’re fuckin’ mental.”

Harry smiles and shrugs, encouraging Louis to finally get the sausage off the stick and eat it. If Louis doesn’t break eye contact with his as he does, well, that’s just him trying to seduce a twenty-year old manchild with ridiculous hair and a fucking moth tattooed on his stomach.

They’re all three or four beers in when it turns eleven and the children are starting to get sleepy. Perrie, Jade, and Louis make sure everyone gets into their sleeping bags safely after getting changed into their pj’s.

The fire is still burning when Louis walks from the last tent he had to check in on towards his own. Everything is silent except of the occasional creaking of the burning wood and the hushed whispers coming from the tents.

He gets in and pulls the zipper back up, before he turns to Harry who hasn’t changed yet, but is struggling with getting the zipper of his sleeping bag all the way up. He then struggles to hang a flashlight from the ceiling for a bit of light.

“Here, let me.” Louis says and swats Harry’s hand away, managing to fix the zipper after a few tries.

“There you go.”

“Thanks. Do you still want me to massage your back?”

“Mhm. Thought you’d never ask.” Louis smiles and gets his beanie off, before he strips of his jacket and shirt. He lies down on his own sleeping back shirtless, with his hands under his chin.

“Okay, then.” Harry says and grabs the after sun lotion from the corner of the tent. He straddles the back of Louis’ thighs; right under his bum, and then squirts some cream into his palms.

He rubs them together and starts spreading the lotion over Louis back, before properly massaging his shoulders.

“Feels good?”

“Yeah.” Louis exhales and closes his eyes, relaxing. Harry doesn’t only have those hands to knead at Louis’ ass or to wank him off. He also has those hands for massaging, and Louis wouldn’t mind it if Harry could massage his ass.

“Can you massage my bum?” he finds himself asking and then curses.

“You want me to massage your arse.” Harry repeats, probably just making sure he’d heard correctly.

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. Fuck.”

Louis lifts his bum up and toes his shoes off so Harry can get rid of his sweats and briefs. And now he’s naked, with Harry straddling him, hands lubed up with lotion.

Harry starts massaging his lower back, digging his thumbs in the dimples of Louis’ spine. Louis is aware of how close Harry’s hands are to his ass, and of how quickly he can get hard under Harry’s touch. He’s pathetic, really.

When Harry’s hands _finally_ start massaging his arse cheeks, Louis barely manages to keep a moan in.

It all goes to hell when Harry deliberately slides his finger between them to rub against his hole, tease him a bit.

“Harry.” Louis pleads, not sure what for.

“What?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“ _Please_ touch me already. Fuck.”

He can _hear_ Harry smirking as his index finger keeps tracing his rim, but before he has time to protest again, Harry tells him to get on his knees.

Louis obeys immediately and crosses his arms so he can rest his chin on them, his arse up in the air. He can feel his blush creeping up his neck, but then Harry’s tongue laps at his hole and his mind short-circuits.

Louis pushes back against Harry’s mouth once he starts circling his rim with his tongue, humming as he does so.

Louis has been waiting for this moment ever since he saw Harry Styles eating a banana during his yoga lessons. He remembers his pink lips and the way he smirked at Louis, like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Harry’s hands splay over Louis’ ass, spreading him even more, and goes in deeper, until his tongue is poking at the ring of muscle, teasing its way in.

Louis moans and then bites down on his lip. He doesn’t want everyone hearing him.

“Don’t fucking tease.” He mumbles when he feels Harry’s tongue slowing down from the fucking it did just seconds ago.

“Shh, there are children around.” Harry whispers back and Louis wants to slap him over the face.

After a few more minutes (which feel like hours of endless pleasure) of eating him out, Harry finally pulls away but wastes no time in pushing his middle finger inside of Louis, curling it up as he does so.

“Shit.”

Louis’ groans make Harry huff out a laugh, and then he kneels up, telling Louis to spread his legs out and lay down on his tummy properly.

Louis doesn’t comply though. He chooses to turn around on his knees and push Harry on his back instead.

“What are you going?” Harry asks when Louis starts to tug down his pants.

“Shut up and get your kit off.”

Harry swears and quickly manages to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it next to him as he lays back down, eager look on his face.

“Fuck.”

That’s the only thing Louis can think of when Harry’s cock slaps against his stomach, already wet at the tip. They’re both naked now, so Louis wraps his fingers around Harry’s shaft and gives it a few teasing tugs, just to get things going.

“Who’s teasing now?” Harry asks in a raspy voice, placing his hands on Louis’ hips to pull him closer.

Louis decides he’s had enough of his comments so he leans down to kiss him, not stopping his hand from moving up and down.

Louis stops jerking Harry off at one point and finally kneels further up his body.

“Condom?”

“Why would I have a condom with me?”

“Harold. We both know you came prepared. So if you want me to fuck myself on your cock I suggest you pull one out right now.”

Harry’s never moved so fast in his life. He stretches an arm out to his backpack and fumbles through it until he finds it.

“Show off.” He laughs when Louis tears the foil open with his teeth, spitting out after that, and pinching the condom at the tip to roll it down.

Louis _finally_ squats over Harry’s cock and slowly sinks down, making an obscene sound as he does so. Harry grips into his hips so hard Louis is sure he’s going to leave marks. But he can’t be bothered right now; right now he needs to ride Harry Styles into oblivion, like he wanted to ever since he saw him.

He places his hands on Harry’s chest and begins to grind down against him, moving his hips in an eight motion.

The way Harry’s looking at him while biting down on his lip drives Louis crazy and makes him pick up his pace, filthily moving against Harry.

His hair is sticking to his forehead by the time he chooses to finally start moving up and down instead of grinding, and he decides it’s much better this way even though his thighs are starting to hurt from the effort.

Everything is silent except for the sound of their breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin.

He’s never been more turned on than he is right now, fucking himself on Harry’s cock, being in control of the whole situation even though he’s the one getting fucked.

His thighs are on fire so he chooses to finally kneel down with a loud groan. As he does so, the head of Harry’s cock brushes against his prostate, causing him to jolt up and moan.

Harry catches on quickly and begins bucking his hips up, nailing Louis’ prostate with each hard thrust. Louis moves his hands behind himself to rest on Harry’s knees, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Oh my God, fuck.” He swears when Harry holds him still so that he’s the only one moving.

Harry suddenly sits up in a quick motion, ab muscles tensing as he places an arm around Louis’ back, chests touching.

Louis leans down to kiss him and wraps both of his arms around Harry’s neck to deepen the kiss. They aren’t really kissing; they’re just breathing into each other’s mouths, tongues occasionally rubbing together.

He begins to grind on Harry’s lap again, this time angling his prostate perfectly, and he knows he’s about to come when his toes curl. There’s a warm feeling in his gut and he feels absolutely amazing when he finally comes untouched all over Harry’s chest.

Harry then proceeds to flip them over so Louis’ under him and begins to fuck him just like that; with quick, hard thrusts to bring himself closer to the edge.

Louis just lies there and takes it, letting out a loud moan when Harry wraps his hand around his sensitive cock and begins to pump him in sync with his thrusts.

Harry leaves kisses up Louis’ neck and then pulls out of him, quickly kneeling up Louis body until his knees are tucked into Louis’ armpits and his cockhead is teasing his red lips.

“Gonna come in your mouth.” Is all he says and Louis opens wide, not breaking the eye contact.

Harry comes down his throat with a rugged groan, and stays still until his breaths get even and rolls off of Louis.

They lay next to each other for a short while, panting with big smiles on their faces, all sweaty.

“That was good.” Harry finally says in a hoarse voice.

“ _Really_ good.” Louis smirks and turns his head to look at him.

“Can’t believe I finally got to see that big bum of yours.”

“Please shut up.”

Louis begins to laugh and Harry pulls him into a kiss by the back of his neck. They kiss for a bit, until the come starts drying on Harry’s chest so they have to pull away and get themselves cleaned up.

Harry wipes his own chest with his boxers and then puts them into a bag for dirty clothes.

“What are you doing?” he asks when he sees Louis pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste, now fully dressed with a pair of Nike shorts and a plain white shirt.

“Going to brush my teeth at the river.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“You just did.” Louis can’t help himself but say with a smirk.

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles quite fondly in Louis’ opinion, before he’s grabbing his own toothbrush and follows Louis out of the tent.

It’s dark and silent, except for the cracking fire that’s almost out, and the moon.

The river is one minute away from their tent but they find it easily. Louis crouches down on the shore and starts brushing his teeth, followed by Harry. He stands up when he’s done rinsing his mouth and stretches, yawning.

“Tired huh?” Harry asks and stands up, towering over Louis. It’s not fair.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself.”

Harry smiles at Louis’ mumbling and leans down to press their lips together. Louis opens his mouth to properly kiss him, but then huffs into the kiss when he realizes that he has to stand on his tiptoes.

Harry’s hands come down to his ass and after a few squeezes he pulls Louis up in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, confused as he pulls back from the kiss.

“Carrying you back.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Harry wants to show off in front of Louis so that’s why he tries stepping into the tent with Louis still in his arms, but they end up tumbling down.

“You’re suffocating me.” Louis dramatically says when Harry clumsily falls over him, bumping their foreheads together.

“Shhh.”

And they’re kissing again, but stop once Louis yawns into Harry’s mouth.

“We should really go to sleep now if you don’t want to be exhausted when we go back tomorrow.”

“Fuck, yeah.” Louis agrees and unzips his sleeping bag to use it as a blanket, and lays down on the mat, with his jacket as a pillow.

“That’s clever.” Harry begins to unzip his sleeping bag too.

“We can share it.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm. But no funny business.”

Harry _giggles_ and shuffles under their makeshift blanket, folding his sweatshirt to use it as a pillow.

“Turn off the light.”

Harry obeys and then gets back in his sleeping position, this time even closer to Louis, so their sides are touching as they both stare up in the darkness.

“I’m just going to warn you now, I’m probably going to kick you during the night since I usually spread out as much as possible when I’m asleep.” Louis tells him after a few moments of silence.

“It’s okay.”

Then it’s silent again.

“Shit.” Louis mumbles and shifts so he’s facing Harry.

“What?”

“My feet are cold.”

“Put on some socks.”

“I don’t wear socks during the summer.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

Louis brings his knees up and wiggles his toes under Harry’s thighs to keep them warm.

“Much better.”

“Are you trying to cuddle me, Lewis?”

“Oh, please, Harold.”

Louis smiles to himself as he bends his head so it’s touching Harry’s shoulder, closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep with Harry’s slow breaths in his ear.

-

It only gets better from there.

During the next week, they get remarkably closer. They don’t fuck, but there are some midnight blowjobs by the lake here and there.

And Louis can definitely say he’s endeared and at the same time intrigued by Harry Styles. From the way Harry kisses him when he begins to talk too much to the way he lets Louis fuck his mouth.

It’s Tuesday during the last week and it’s pouring fucking buckets. They didn’t even come out of their cabins since breakfast, since the storm is getting heavier by the second and there are branches flying out of nowhere.

So it’s only logical for Louis to get a text from Zayn, inviting him over for a spliff.

Louis pulls on his raincoat and tells Liam he’ll be back in a few hours, before quickly opening the door and making a mad dash to Zayn’s cabin after slamming the door behind himself.

Harry and Zayn are sitting on Zayn’s bed when he gets there, Zayn’s weed box between them.

“Starting without me?” Louis says and unbuttons his coat, throwing it on Harry’s bed. He climbs on the bed next to Zayn, crossing his legs under himself.

Zayn finally lights up the joint and they begin passing it around as they talk about how great the past three weeks have been, and how sad they are to go home on Friday.

“Are we going to see each other after this?” Harry asks the both of them, even though he’s staring at Louis.

Louis shrugs and Zayn nods. “Sure. You’re fun.”

Harry smiles and Louis winks at him, taking the joint from his fingers. He makes eye contact with Harry as he takes a drag quite suggestively, cheeks hollowing and all that.

“Should I leave?” Zayn asks but answers his own question when he stands up and closes his weed box.

“I’m just… going to go to Liam. Please don’t- just don’t. That’s all.”

He grabs Louis’ raincoat and disappears outside, shutting the door behind him.

Louis moves closer to Harry so that their knees are touching and hands the spliff over to Harry.

“I can see your dick through the leg of your shorts.” Harry informs him and looks down at Louis’ crotch. He lets out a smoke after that, right into Louis’ face. Louis knows what he means by that.

“No, you can’t. I’m wearing briefs.”

“I wish I could, though.”

“Let’s finish this first, okay?” Louis suggests, even though all he wants to do is fuck Harry into the mattress right now.

Harry nods and takes two puffs, before putting the joint out on the windowsill, even though it wasn’t finished.

“What-“ Louis starts but doesn’t get to finish because Harry throws himself at him, knocking Louis on his back and getting their mouths together.

Louis cups Harry’s face and opens his legs so Harry can easily slide between them. His elbows are resting on either side of Louis’ face as they kiss, dirtier and sloppier than usual.

Harry slides one of his hands down Louis’ side and hitches his leg up over his waist, shamelessly groping at Louis’ bum over his sweatpants.

“You smell good.” He compliments and Louis smiles into his mouth as he slips his right hand into Harry’s pants, grabbing a hold of his clothed cock.

Harry moans and starts sucking a bruise into Louis’ neck. Louis doesn’t have any doubt that his neck is Harry’s favorite spot to suck on (and his dick but, you know).

When Harry pulls back there’s a purple mark already forming there, so he begins to undress Louis quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his pants and briefs down in one motion.

Louis’ cock is curved up over his stomach and Harry licks his lips before he leans down to suck on the head, teasing the tip with his tongue. He makes eye contact with Louis and doesn’t break it until he presses his tongue flat against the underside and starts moving his head up and down.

“Fuck, go slower if you don’t want me to come in your mouth.”

“I want you to come inside me.”

_Oh_

“Oh.” Louis breathes, and his toes curl at the thought of fucking Harry into the mattress.

Louis scrambles up and manages to flip them over so he’s straddling Harry’s thighs now, and orders him to get undressed quickly. Harry sits up and Louis stares at his flexed abs as he takes his shirt and pants off with difficulty, since he has Louis on top of him.

“Where’s the lube and condom?”

“My suitcase, under the bed. But no condom.”

“Are you mental?”

“No, _please_. I want to feel you come inside me. I know you’re clean. I am too.”

That’s all Louis needs to hear before he quickly gets up and walks over to Harry’s bed, where he fishes out the small bottle of lubricant and a condom, and then kneels back on the bed. That’s when he decides he’s going to fuck Harry from behind so he can pull on that ridiculously long hair as he does.

“Get on your stomach.”

Harry obeys immediately, kneeling up so his back is arched in a way it looks almost painful, ass on display.

Louis lubes up two fingers and pushes them in at once, stretching Harry out, who can’t do anything but groan into the pillow.

“Shit, Lou.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No… feels good. Move.”

So Louis does, with a torturous pace that teases Harry’s prostate and makes him beg for more.

“Not until I’m inside you, love.”

“ _Please._ ”

And fuck, Louis would have never thought Harry Styles would get so whiny in bed. He loves it.

“You’re so hot when you’re begging.” He says and places a kiss on Harry’s spine, and then pulls his fingers out once he makes sure Harry’s stretched enough for him.

He takes a hold of his cock and rubs it against Harry’s puckered hole, pushing in but not quite. It’s only when Harry begins to grind back against him that he slides into him inch by inch, until he bottoms out.

Louis stays like that for a couple of seconds, hands splayed over Harry’s back to let him adjust properly.

When Harry lets out a filthy moan and starts moving himself over his cock, Louis grips into his hips and gives a deep thrust to make him stop, let him know who’s in control.

He begins slowly, just the way he likes it, and picks up his pace as he goes.

Harry’s a panting mess underneath him, cheek smushed against the pillow as he takes everything Louis gives him. That’s when Louis finally stretches his right arm out to tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair and pull him up on all fours.

“Like me fucking you like this?” he asks as he leans down to whisper in Harry’s ear, biting on his earlobe and tugging on it in sync with every single thrust.

“Yes.”

When Louis gives a sharp tug on his hair, Harry lets out the filthiest moan Louis’ ever heard that goes straight to his dick.

Harry closes his eyes and moves a hand to his cock, using his other one to stabilize himself.

“Don’t touch yourself. I want you to come untouched.”

“ _Louis_.”

It’s Harry’s bossy, disagreeing tone that determines Louis to speed up and fuck him as hard as he can after he brigs both of Harry’s wrists behind his back and keeps them there, clasped in his other hand.

He lets go of Harry’s wrist after a while and leans over to press their bodies together so they’re back-to-chest, and kisses behind his ear as he whispers dirty things.

“You feel so good around me, babe. So fucking good.”

Harry mewls and his arms give out from Louis’ repeated thrusting, so that his cheek is once again against the pillow while he’s getting fucked hard from behind.

Louis knows he might come soon if Harry keeps clenching around him the way he does and letting out those sounds. He grips into Harry’s hair once more but this time brings him up against his chest so Harry’s on his knees, helpless as Louis pounds into him to bring himself to climax.

He nails Harry’s prostate with each thrust in this perfect angle, and that has Harry coming completely untouched over his chest and the sheets.

 _Zayn’s_ sheets _._

Louis keeps fucking him through it, and Harry thinks he might pass out from the pressure on his sensitive prostate right now.

“Lou…” he whines and that breaks Louis, makes him come inside of Harry so hard he almost sees stars.

He drops Harry after that, lets him lay down on his back as he pulls out, and watches his own come dripping out of Harry.

“Fuck. That was so good.” He smiles and Harry can’t do anything but nod in agreement.

“And we just fucked in Zayn’s bed. He’s going to kill us.”

“Makes it even more hot, though.”

Harry smiles at him and lets Louis clean both of them up with a couple of tissues that end up in the rubbish bin.

They get dressed in just their underwear and get into Harry’s bed after they make sure Zayn wouldn’t suspect a thing. It’s dark outside and it’s still raining and thundering, but somehow everything is still.

Louis cuddles up to Harry like he’s been doing every night for the past week.

It started last Saturday, when Harry smoked a bit too much weed with Zayn and came to Louis’ door for a bit of companion since Zayn was passed out in his bed. Louis didn’t want to let him in at first because it was late (actually because no one invited him for a spliff, but Harry didn’t need to know that), but then Harry convinced him to let him in by saying there won’t be any ‘funny business’ so Louis caved.

They got into Louis’ bed without waking Liam up and Harry turned his back to Louis, which made Louis confused at first. It was only when Harry turned his head with a questioning look on his face that Louis understood he wanted to be the little spoon.

So he shuffled closer and spooned him, nose nestled into the soft hair at the back of Harry’s neck. It becomes a routine after that; after they’re done showering for the night and getting ready for bed, they walk to Louis’ cabin to sleep.

Louis smiles at the thought and places his head on Harry’s chest, looking up at him through his lashes. Harry’s eyes are closed, probably resting from what they just did, and Louis smiles because Harry is so beautiful.

He doesn’t want this to end.

-

He knows it has to end, because he can’t stop time and it’s already Thursday night. Everyone is gathered around the giant bonfire by the lake with bags of marshmallows and smiles on their faces.

“Why the face, Loueh?” Zayn asks and comes to sit back down next to him with a bottle of beer.

“I don’t want to go home tomorrow. I like it here.”

“Are you serious? The last couple of times we’ve been here you were always eager to leave. What changed?”

And his question is answered when Harry comes out of nowhere with a juice box in hand and sits down on the ground in front of Louis, crossing his legs with a smile on his face.

Zayn throws him a look and Louis sadly smiles.

“What’s wrong?” Harry questions confused.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.”

Harry pouts and takes a sip from his straw with a goofy smile on his face that makes Louis want to rip his own hair out. With roots and everything.

“So how is Niall?” Louis asks Zayn in a desperate attempt to shift his attention away from him.

“Good. I don’t know. He’s sixteen and I’m twenty-two. We snogged, but that’s it, I don’t think-  he’s too young. And he lives in Ireland. It’s complicated. Besides, these summer flings never last anyway.”

“Some do.” Harry interjects and Louis looks at him. “You know… if you really like the person and they like you back.”

Louis nods, staring at nothing in particular and Zayn looks between them, before he decides to get up.

“I need to… I need to go, um- get a refill. I think.”

He walks back to the bonfire, since their place was a bit further up the hill, closer to the cabins. It was too hot for Louis to be standing near the fire.

“You okay?” Harry asks and moves closer to Louis, who decides to lay down on the grass and look up at the dark, starry sky.

“Yeah. I just… I don’t want this to end.”

“Me neither.” Harry admits and settles down on his back next to Louis, in the exact same position.

“I liked this year’s camp the best. It was… different this year.”

“Yeah? What changed?” Harry smirks, probably already knowing the answer.

“Well… the food.”

“Wanker.”

“You already know it’s because of you.” Louis says and as much as he’d like to make light out of this situation, the truth is that they’re leaving in less than twelve hours.

“Well, it’s not like we can’t see each other after this. We got to the same university… we can… know. Meet and stuff.”

Harry’s a bit awkward and Louis knows it’s because Harry’s as nervous as he is.

“Like, at parties?”

“Yeah. And on campus… and. Um. Maybe go out?”

“To clubs?” Louis asks pathetically. He’s just trying to get asked out.

“On a date. Maybe? You don’t have to give me an answer now because I know I’m annoying sometimes, but I like you and I think you’re funny and I like being around you. Sometimes.”

Louis stares at him for a moment and Harry begins to panic, but then Louis opens his mouth.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Harry answers, quoting Louis from a couple of weeks ago.

Louis huffs fondly and turns on his side so he’s half-lying on Harry as they kiss. It’s slow and deep, like it actually means something.

Louis thinks he could get drunk from it.

He does, a bit later, when they’re in bed and Harry kisses the living daylights out of him. He kisses him filthily, and it sounds so dirty that Zayn has to go and sleep in Louis’ bed for the night.

Louis can’t think straight and he feels dizzy from how much he likes this, kissing Harry and touching him and whispering into his ear. It’s just kissing, that’s the thing, nothing they haven’t done before.

But Louis has never been happier, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you liked it I'd really appreciate some feedback :)
> 
> ♡ [Follow me on Tumblr](http://theboyfriendstagram.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
